Sunrise tales
by Aryin
Summary: There is no human who hates demons more than Sasuke Uchiha, the last demon hunter of his name. Waiting for his chance for revenge on the demon kind, his opportunity finally arrives when the king of demons Kyuubi demands for the firts time in 16 years after his unsealing a human girl as sacrifice. Will he be succeded or will fate run its course? A.U. Narusasu. OUT OF HIATUS.
1. A high price to pay

Chapter 1

**A high price to pay**

The sun was rising in the pink colored sky. The breeze danced between the tall slim trees and bamboo carrying a scent of change. A young man was sitting near the waterfalls when something caught his attention: the sound of footsteps. Normal people wouldn't have heard it, especially when the sound of the waterfall was deafening.

A new and stronger breeze played with the dark young man's hair, exposing the smooth ivory skin of his neck. His eyes were shut slightly, in deep meditation, even though he could feel someone approaching. He was dressed in black, his legs crossed while sitting in a rock, just above the river stream. Raven's expression was impassive, occulting his dark thoughts from the world.

The lingering rustling of the bushes brought him back to reality. The sound of the footsteps was getting louder. In a swift, graceful move he rose to his feet and jumped, vanishing in thin air.

The bushes were rudely shaken as they were parted by a pink haired girl. Her green eyes searched her surroundings, sighing loudly. With an annoyed expression on her features and hands on her hips, she declared:

"Sasuke Uchiha! Get your ass over here! I know you're there."

There was a moment of silence.

"Sakura."

The girl turned to face the raven behind her. As usually the raven was avoiding her eyes. Not that he did it only to her, but to everyone. And even if he did looked her in the eyes the only thing she would see was a pair of empty black orbs.

"You were supposed to help me today, and pick the medicinal herbs."

Without answering her the Uchiha was quick to disappear once again, in the blink of an eye, leaving Sakura astonished. Before the pink haired girl could even start to build the anger to scream out loud to the raven, Sasuke appeared before her. Startled the girl took a step back. The surprise was quickly replaced by anger and when she was about to scold the boy, this one showed her a basket full of herbs.

The green eyed girl blinked, first in confusion, then sighing frustrated. A half smile formed in her lips, taking the basket from Sasuke.

"You really are worth the name Uchiha, after all. Let's go, Ino is waiting for me. "

Sakura started to walk in the direction she came from, followed a couple of steps back by Sasuke. They were silent all the way to the village they lived in.

It was a far small town, in the middle of a forest in a mountain nobody dared to approach. At least humans stayed away. The mountain was filled with demons, therefore no mortal wished to adventure in the mountain. Of course Sasuke and the rest of the villagers were the exception to the rule. They were mostly people trained to protect others from demons, with special abilities controlling the elements to bind and kill demons. The most terrible of these demons were the tailed ones. In this mountain lived the most dangerous and stronger of them: the Kyuubi.

The village had been found a hundred years ago so they could keep the demon bound, protecting the country. The demons that entered the forest were attracted by the Kyuubi's powerful energy and it was the villager's job to kill them and keep the Kyuubi in place.

However sixteen years ago, the Kyuubi had been freed.

It destroyed the village and killed many people, until he was controlled by Madara Uchiha, who made it calm down.

This event had caused a big commotion in the village. The elders had come to the conclusion that they had to keep the Kyuubi _alive_ and _calm._ So they decided to give presents to it: rare scrolls, some of them forbidden; techniques, to make him even more powerful if that was possible; rare books and texts; they had even built him a sanctuary, and a even more impressive castle in the top of the mountain; the year before this one, they had concede him the freedom to walk on the mountain, as long as he kept distance from the boundaries of both the village and the paths that led out of the mountain.

This year's gift was to be announced at noon of that same day.

Many people didn't understand why they kept the Kyuubi alive. Sasuke had a clear idea though; Power. In this world, power was everything; it brought fame, glory, money, leadership, everything one could wish for. The Kyuubi's power had gained the villagers their status of power and right to be control it.

The raven could understand that, but no matter how much power one could have, it simply couldn't make some things true, or not.

Sasuke was revered for being an Uchiha. He was a descendent from a distinct family, who had saved the village. And when they think he couldn't gain even more reverence and fame, the raven have proven everyone to be the strongest, the fastest, the brightest, and within the years the most beautiful, of all of the Uchiha, and the village. And to make it worse, he was the last of his kind.

Sakura glance over her shoulder to see the black eyed boy lost in his thoughts. She sighed. She could guess the boy's hesitance in coming back to the village. The pink haired girl knew the raven hated attention, the glares of lust from both female and male population, and even more he simply hated the world. Sakura was an exception. Yes, she had been madly in love with him when she was younger, but Sasuke had been clear. He didn't have need for a person who only wanted him for what his status told what he was. The green eyed girl knew him better than that. When she realized, Sasuke only wanted a friend. A true one, he could rely, she stopped pushing. Sakura felt proud only to be considered a friend by the raven. However the black eyed boy was hard, even if he trusted her, he was not entirely open and easy to understand.

As soon as they crossed the gates they were approach by an absurd number of people. Girls mostly tried to cling to Sasuke. There was screaming, giggling and lots of flirting in attempt to gain the Uchiha's attention. As an immediate response Sakura punched the ground hard enough to cause it to crack and divide in two, creating a space between the raven and the crowd. Everyone who feared for their live scrambled, others shot glances to the pink haired girl, who glanced back with murderous intent while punching her hand slightly. In a flash, Sasuke was again crowd free, completely untouched.

"Mataku! They're like a bunch of hungry wolfs fighting for the last piece of meat during winter."

"Un.", it was the only reply the raven gave her, before they start walking again.

"I can't believe I was one of them three years ago. No wonder you hated me.", stated the pink haired girl to herself.

"I didn't hated you. Never did."

Sakura stopped. This was one of those rare times Sasuke would be honest with her about this kind of what he considered worthless maters.

"I simply find it annoying.", the raven completed.

"You're too kind hearted. I mean it. If it was me I would have punched them to death."

"I'm sure they can't be that bad. You said it yourself, you were one of them."

Sakura soften her expression, presenting the Uchiha heir with a sincere smile.

"You're truly kind hearted."

"No, I'm not. They just need to grow like you did, and realize I'm not interested. I'm sure that within a few years their hormones will calm down and it will stop clouding their judgment."

"Yeah, I'm sure that will happen. When you start to grow white hair, that is. And even then, I'm not entirely sure.", Sakura stated with sarcasm."I bet celestials envy you for being a god on earth. I mean even dem…"

The green eyed girl closed her lips shut, cutting of what she was about to say. Sasuke looked far away from her reached.

"I'm sorry.", she whispered.

Like she had guess, the raven did not reply. He simply stood there in his place, unreachable. His eyes full of disgust, anger, and hatred. Sakura then, pull the sleeve of his black shirt, making him follow her.

Never did they know they were being watched by a curious gaze.

The rest of the morning went fast. Sakura had spent it separating the medicinal herbs Sasuke had picked, while he had spent it under a tree gazing the blue sky.

Ino appeared a bit before noon in the back of the flower shop, where they stayed. The blonde tried her best to be dashing and beautiful for her entrance, while putting her best smile and kimono.

"Ihuhuu! Sasuke-kun, do you want to have lunch with me? We can go to the plaza to hear the announcement together at noon."

"Ino!", Sakura roared, clenching her fist and teeth."If Sasuke was interested don't you think he would have given in by now?"

"How could he? For the past three years you've been terrifying everyone with your enormous forehead just to keep people away from him!", Ino screeched in an indemnifying way.

"Why you… stupid pig!"

Before they could start a fight, Sasuke passed by them interrupting immediately their conflict. It was simply not possible not to notice him when he clearly wanted it. The girls' eyes stopped, fixating in the black locks and impossible white skin of the boy. Without looking at them, he began to walk slowly, while saying:

"Let's go."

The girls shut their mouths, their bodies responding unconsciously to the order. There was no human being alive that couldn't help being dazed by the Uchiha's presence.

In the plaza, Sasuke told the girls to sit while he was going to bring the food. Of course being an Uchiha brought lots of vantages, for once he didn't need to buy his food; people would give it to him, even if he didn't want to. After 'not' buying the food for lunch, he walked back to the plaza.

In his way over, he saw something out of common: a golden fox.

It was yipping to the man in the ramen stand. Its nose was up smelling the food. It was ignored.

Sasuke normally would have ignored it to, but he felt somewhat guilty. And the fox did look skinny. With a silent sigh, the raven boy turned to the stand. He didn't enjoy ramen, and it was certainly his first time buying it. This time he actually bought it. That, made him feel normal, good for not being treated like a rare prize. Before he put the bowl on the floor, he looked to the whining fox. It was surely begging, he even heard its stomach growling angrily. The raven smirked to the small fox, making it hiss, probably angry at him from getting the food it couldn't get. The Uchiha heir then put the big bowl on the floor next to the fox.

The golden furred vulpine looked suspiciously to the bowl, taking a few sniffs. Sasuke didn't stay long enough, turning his back as soon as he put the bowl down, leaving the fox with a puzzled look. After deciding the food was safe, it dig in, eating the ramen voraciously.

The raven left with a smirk.

When the raven got back the plaza, he knew he was being watched. Like a deer, or piece of meat, has Sakura had so affectionately stated. He knew the pink haired girl couldn't protect him now, seeing as he was under the observation of the elders. The three leaders of the village were also with their eyes locked on the Uchiha heir. Their last conversation with him had left a sour taste in his mouth, they wanted him to marry. He hated the idea, and he knew what they wanted: a bunch of little clones of him. He would never allow it. He barely stand being near people less more being touched! Sakura was the only one who was allowed to touch him when attending his wounds, and even then he had to repel his instinct to smack her hands. Even worth he couldn't imagine being with someone.

He walked with his chin up, ignoring the whispers that spread like venom in the air. The girls looked him with concern. At least Sakura did, Ino only faked to gain his interest.

The raven sited beside the pink haired girl, ignoring the looks of the crowd. He then passed the onigiri he had been given to them. In silence, they started to it, except for Ino. The blue eyed girls attempts wouldn't cease, grabbing every opportunity between bites to flirt with the Uchiha heir. This last had his eyes in the podium, observing the elders. He had no idea what the village could give to the Kyuubi that he didn't had, unless he felt lonely and in that case he would want someone to talk to.

He immediately discarded this thought, lonesome was a feeling… demons didn't had feelings. Sasuke knew this in first hand. He hated demons, there was no way they could feel, if they could… he wouldn't have a reason to hate them.

"Sasuke are you ok?"

"You look really scary. But I like it, you look hot!"

"Shut it Ino!"

"You're really ugly when you look scary, Sakura. You're never going to find a husband, with that ugly face."

"I already have a fiancé, Ino pig."

"WHAT!"

"Lee proposed."

"Oh! That makes sense; I heard two wrongs make a right."

"As if you could get any better! Lee is sweet, and would die for me."

"Keep your green spandex knight. I have Sasuke."

"Good luck with that."

"Ino, I'm not interested. Grow up. Marry Chouji, he cares for you more than everyone else and especially me.", Sasuke snapped.

"You heard that Sakura! Sasuke cares specially for me."

Fortunately for Ino, Sakura was there to stop Sasuke from strangling her to death.

"Deep breaths, Sasuke. Deep breaths. You can't kill Ino."

The raven haired boy, glared at Ino, who was completely out, in la la land. If the eyes could kill the blonde girl would have dropped dead and preferably seizing in pain. Of course one was not to blame by nonsense morbid thoughts when someone his nagging the hell out of them.

In the time this conversation took place, the elders had already finished they're speech, and it was time to present the gift for the Kyuubi. Everyone in the plaza felt silent, after hearing the supposed gift.

It had been a shock. However nobody dared to protest, everyone knew that if the Kyuubi was not calmed it would destroy the village.

Sasuke went white with anger.

The gift this year was a human sacrifice, a demand from the Kyuubi itself. And it was no other than Haruno Sakura.


	2. Dangerous choices and consequences

Chapter 2

**Dangerous choices and consequences**

The moon was up in the sky when the time to go sanctuary to offer the sacrifice came. The full moon shined beautifully in the night clear sky. The villagers gather at the gates. Most of them silent, trying not to display their anger, or fear. In case of Sakura's family there was crying. The sobbing wasn't louder than a whisper, but it was heard, causing an atmosphere of grief, the same there was in funerals.

There was a single escort and a brown horse waiting for the 'gift'. The ceremony would be exactly like the other years: a single person, personally choose by the elders would climb the path to the sanctuary, carrying the gifts. The offers would be put in the shrine at midnight, and then the emissary would leave. If the offer was accepted, it would disappear before sunrise.

The only change this year was the fact that the offer was a human girl. Sakura had been immediately sent to her house, after the announcement, where she was prepared and left isolated until that very moment.

Every single head turned back, looking behind to see the young girl while she walked to the gates, and her death. Her head was covered by a thick white veil. The kimono she wore was incredibly beautiful, it was pure white, and it almost shined in the dark. The length of it covered her, neck to toe, not even her hands were showing. The kimono's design was elegant but simple; it had a rounded tail, a lateral slash on the right, not visible to the distracted eyes, and the silk white sash adorned the waist of the bearer making her look thinner.

The girl was being irrefutably brave, walking down the road with pride and no hesitation. As she climbed to the horse herself, she never turned her head facing the way ahead of her. The crowd couldn't help stare at her, like they had just lost their most precious treasure.

If only did they know.

The journey to the sanctuary had been slow, torturous. The moonlight barely passed through the thick leaves, and the only illumination was a small lamp that barely shined. It was also a quiet journey, only the forest sounds were heard.

When they reached the sanctuary, the offer slowly got out of the horse, directing itself to the front of the shrine where it sit the designated place. The sanctuary was of medium shape, made of cherry wood. Candles and incense had been previously placed, making the atmosphere soothing and calming, almost safe. A jade statue in form of a fox with nine tails looked directly at the offer. The offer looked back intrigued, however it never moved from its place.

The emissary then leaved, silent and slow, the same way it came.

The offer sensing no presences, other than itself, opened the slash on its right reveling a white smooth skin that shined silver in the moonlight, and also a katana. With a graceful move, the katana was released and placed on the floor. A white hand then removed the veil exposing a short black hair, and the keen glare of the Uchiha.

The plan was going has it should.

Sakura made her best not to cry. Being isolated in her house was the worst thing she had been through. She couldn't talk to her parents, not even her fiancé, or Sasuke. When the sun threatened to set, she couldn't help sobbing, and eventually crying.

Unexpectedly, she felt a hand over her shoulder. Startled the girl quickly turned her head.

"Sasuke?"

The raven put a finger over his lips, asking for silence.

"What are you doing here?", the pink haired girl whispered.

"Undress."

"WHAT!"

"Shh!", the black eyed boy put a hand over her mouth."Trade places with me."

"Wha-. Why?", Sakura asked confused.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going in your place."

"Y-you can't do that!"

"Yes I can."

"Let me rephrase that. I'm _not_ going to let you do that."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"You're my friend."

"I can say the same about you. Now let me give you a reason why I should. I'm not needed."

"That's not true."

"Sakura, you have a family. You have a fiancé. You have people who care truly about you. You are a healer, you're needed. You have a future. I do _not_ and I'm not sure I ever will."

The green eyed girl looked him in the eye still teary. That time she couldn't care less.

She hugged the Uchiha heir. As soon as she did, she let go, clearing the tears in her eyes, with renew hope.

"What do you think trading places with me will help? The Kyuubi asked specifically for me."

"No, the demon asked for a sacrifice, not you. And even if it did, I wouldn't trade with you to die at its claws."

"You're planning on killing it? It would not be allowed!"

"It's of my concern, not yours."

"Sasuke!"

"If I don't kill it, then it will unleash its anger upon the village because I do not plan to let you die, or commit suicide."

"You'll be punished!"

"Not if I die."

"You said you wouldn't."

"I'm faking it."

"And what about me? What if someone finds out?"

"Lee is outside. He'll protect you, and hide you. You'll have to leave, but still you'll be alive."

"However you're forgetting no one ever overpowered the Kyuubi."

"You're forgetting my uncle did. I'm sure I'll be able to win with sharigan."

"You better win, or the Gods help me, I'll bring you back to life just so I can kill you with my bare fists."

Sasuke showed her his trademark smirk.

The raven took a deep breath, reaching for his katana. Now all he had to do was waiting for the demon to appear.

The moon climbed the sky slowly. Sasuke meditated, he was in deep in a slumber like state. Although it was a very deceiving state; what appeared to be a person in meditation, in peace, was in fact someone awfully full of hate and anger, ready to jump and cut the heads of anything that threaten him.

It was then when he felt a presence. In a blink of an eye, the Uchiha heir stood up holding the katana and his family blood heritance: the sharigan.

The sharigan was held only by Uchihas, no other clan could have it. The eyes were meant to help its bearer to read movements, find illusions, traps, or occasionally find hidden demons. It also increased the bearer's movements, power and accuracy.

The moment Sasuke activated his blood trait he felt something was terribly wrong. First, because he didn't fell the presence was demonic, even though it was powerful. Second, it belonged to one of the elders.

The raven held still in his place, putting his stoic mask. If he had been found out, he had to be sure Sakura was safe. But before he could even get the chance to see the elder, he was attacked.

Sasuke managed to dodge the kunai quickly with the help of the sharigan, jumping away from his place. That attack had shocked him, even if his face didn't show. His attacker was no other than Danzo, one of the three elders of the village.

"You Uchihas are all the same, aren't you?"

The raven didn't have a chance to reply even if he wanted. His katana moved in a flash deflecting the shurikens thrown at him.

"Always wanting more power."

Danzo continued his speech, while holding a katana himself. In a moment he attacked the Uchiha heir.

"It's never enough. Money, power, fame, you're kind will never be satisfied. You're a bunch of greedy arrogant monsters."

At this point Sasuke lost it.

"What are you talking about?"

"You took the opportunity and change with Haruno to take over the Kyuubi and the village. The other elders didn't believe, but I knew better."

"I don't understand."

The black eyed boy jumped away, when Danzo tried to set him on fire with a command for a fire ball.

"You're family was greedy. Uchiha Madara set the Kyuubi free to take over the village, fortunately that fail. Meanwhile in the eight years that succeed that event I tried to reason with the elders. And finally one night I convinced them. You're family was put down."

Sasuke froze. His stoic mask felled. His widen black eyes fixated on the man that faced him. One thing was certain; the Uchiha's heir world had been shattered into millions of pieces and fell apart. The only thing he could do was stay still, trying to understand. Trying to cope. Trying not to fell in the black empty hole his despair was.

The elder stepped back, seeing the Uchiha's honest response.

"The fire? It was the work of the elders?"

"Yes, it was approved by us. However it was your brother who executed the order, in return you weren't killed. The council agreed because you were not a threat being a child. But I always knew they were wrong."

"What about my brother?"

"He's alive and well, and preferably he's a father.", the elder smirked evilly." Which, makes your existence not necessary."

It was all it took. Sasuke snapped, triggered by anger.

A fierce fight took over. Red eyes flashed dangerously between slashes of swords, and fire element spells were cast. The Uchiha heir also used lightning spells however he couldn't be sure. All he could see, feel was anger, and it was his deadly mistake.

The raven haired teen focused only in cutting the opponent's heart out. Not even feeling the blood soiling his ripped off sleeve. Revenge was the only thing on his mind. And in a graceful movement he took the opportunity to cut the elder's right arm off. It had been a double sword edge attack.

Sasuke felt then a sharp pain on his chest. Between hard gasps, the Uchiha heir jumped back, falling to his feet, not being able to breathe.

He knew the hand he took to his chest was covered in blood before he could feel it. The red eyes flickered, losing their fierce color to a deep black.

Sasuke Uchiha was dying.

It had been a fatal wound in his chest. It hurt, and at the same time he felt his entire body numbing. He looked up to see the elder smile.

At that moment, Sasuke realized the elder would win. He didn't get his revenge, and got himself killed for nothing.

Danzo held his sword above the boy's head, ready to finish his job. When he saw the red glare of the Uchiha he stopped smiling. A second later he started to cough blood. Sasuke had summoned a lightning spell that went through his heart. In the second after, the elder lay lifeless in the ground.

The Uchiha heir smirked. He didn't what to face death, just yet. Coping with the pain on his chest he tried to get up and get help.

He failed.

He had no strength left in his body, the pain make it hard to breathe, no matter how deep his breaths were. The black eyed boy forced himself to drag his body with the help of his feet and left hand. However he could only get to the front of the shrine. He started to cough blood.

_Sakura his going to kill me. _

He smiled weakly, turning so his back would touch the ground. _Damn it! I can't die. I have to find my brother. I want to see him._ A last sharp heart beat made him face the sky.

Somehow, the sun had started to rising.

That was his last view of the world, before it got blurry and eventually black.

* * *

**I love cliff hangers... don't you?**


	3. Death, Life and Demons

Chapter 3

**Death, life and demons**

The hard sunlight forced him out of his sleep. The pain had ceased, however his heart started to speed its beating. The first reason was because he didn't feel the environment familiar, even though he hadn't opened his eyes yet. Second, he knew it wasn't Sakura who had helped him; she would never have the audacity to leave him nude. Yes, he could feel the smooth sheets against his bare skin, leaving him lingering in a pleasurable comfort. The third, and final reason, was the fact that he could feel someone above him. He could feel the others body against his and it's hot breath on his neck.

Whoever it was, it was about to die an excruciating death.

Sasuke opened his eyes to confront the person who dared to…

"Hey, you woke up! Tsunade-baa-chan! The hime woke up!"

* * *

A silhouette ran pushing the bushes aside rudely. It was directing itself to the sanctuary of the Kyuubi, extremely thrilled and happy. Until, the uncommon silence made it fell on its senses. The silhouette slowed down, sniffing the air above its head. When the smell of blood was processed, the figure stayed still in its place.

The first lights of the day were already spreading in the mountain, making the shadows lift. The silhouette was revealed to be a small golden fox. Its blue eyes set upon the body in front of its shrine.

In a blink of an eye, the golden vulpine turned into a young man with shinny blond locks.

Now _this_ was something he didn't expect.

Within a few steps, a lying young man was awfully injured barely breathing, just a few steps away from the wooden shrine, although it was the blonde that was out of breath.

The human was… there were no words to describe the effect that it caused in him. The awe he felt while gazing upon that pale ivory skin, glowing beautifully with the light of dawn. The black hair had blue highlights that only enhanced the contrast, the bangs framing perfectly his face. The red soft thin lips, even tainted with blood did not made them less desirable. The white, also tainted with dark red blood, kimono made the human look frail and simply perfect.

Death never looked so flattering and desirable.

* * *

Sasuke was lost as soon as he looked to those deep colbat-blue eyes. Even though he was a bit angry by the blonde boy shouting he still stared at him in awe. The raven didn't move, letting the blonde stand hovering over him. The blonde had a grin in his face, his nose inches away from his face. He looked delighted, staring him back. The black eyed boy never noticed the blond boy stroking his hair gently. It felt nice, it felt safe.

_It feels like being loved once again. _

Then some went terribly wrong.

Sasuke felt it: the demonic aura. That dazzling boy was a demon, an awfully strong demon.

The raven haired instantly awakened the sharigan and punched the blonde demon, which went flying all the way through a paper door. Sasuke sit, preparing himself, but he had no strength to fight such a powerful demon in case he was attacked. Breathing suddenly became hard. He knew he wouldn't be able to fight him off. He couldn't even get into a worthy fighting stand.

Then he remembered dying.

* * *

The blonde forced himself to get rid of those thoughts. Death was not something flattering or desirable. It was funny though, he didn't have glanced once to the boy when he was well and lively. He couldn't let this human die, it was a plain waste.

He approached the injured boy quickly, kneeling by his side. Slowly, he summoned his power and put one hand on the wound while the other caressed the cheek of the beautiful boy. The blue eyed boy then closed his eyes and blew a soft breath over the others lips.

"It's ok. I won't let you die.", he said gently.

His thumb cleaned the dry blood on the pale boy's lips.

"You're really pretty."

Then the demon leaned and kissed the human.

"Offering accepted."

* * *

Shifting uncomfortable, the Uchiha heir turned his gaze to the demon. He felt so confused. The thought that a demon had saved his life… it was impossible right? Demons killed merciless, and even though they were not to blame for killing his clan, they were still heartless monsters, right?

"Hey, what's your problem?"

"Get away from me!", the raven shouted, feeling dizzy and weak.

The demon ignored him.

Sasuke's breath hitched.

"Let me go!"

The human lost his family blood trait, too weak to swing a punch, his head was spinning. The demon took advantage of his weakness and pinned him down. The blonde grinned and launched himself to the human's throat. Sasuke prepared himself for pain, but it never came. Instead he felt like he would blush any time now.

_He's sucking my neck!_

"Y-y-you s-ssstop!"

It had been a long, long time since Sasuke Uchiha had stuttered, blushed, and had been helpless. This had to be a nightmare! No, it had to be _HELL_! Sasuke Uchiha did not blush or stutter and was definitely not helpless. Even worse than his reaction, were the demons' reactions itself. He started to groan, as if feasting on the best thing he ever tasted. The demon then started to lick his neck, and moved a hand under the raven's head so he could manipulate him to gain more space for moving.

What was weird in this picture: was the fact that the best demon slayer of a slayer demon village was enjoying it! It didn't feel as disgusting as it should be. The feeling was more similar to the licking of dog, maybe a horny one. Now the black raven did feel the need to be disgusted. However before he could start to protest, his attacker was snatched and literally frown away like a piece of garbage.

"Perverted gaki! Stop molesting my patients!"

The blacked eyes gazed his savior. It appeared to be a woman in her twenty's, but he could feel a strong demonic aura. She had her blonde hair separated in twin ponytails; her experienced brown eyes were examining him.

"How are you feeling? Perverted brats aside."

The raven avoided her hand, trying to step away from her reach, without any sound escaping his lips.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you. If we wanted you dead, we wouldn't have saved your life. I'm Tsunade. Naruto, the brat that just tried to molest you, saved you and brought you here, though his intentions may not seem _pure_, I can swear to you that he's harmless. I'm here because he said you're injured and lost a lot of blood. You'll probably feel very weak, and lightheaded. I'm here to assure that you'll grow to be in good shape in no time. So I'll ask again demon slayer. How are you feeling?"

The human didn't respond immediately.

He lay down, slowly, taking a few deep breaths before replying.

"Dizzy, and weak. Where am I?"

It then hit him at full force: the announcement; Sakura; his fight with Danzo; and at last the Kyuubi. Sasuke never had the chance to kill it, what if the village was destroyed, and the villagers killed? All because of him!

He sit up too fast, making him fell right away feeling lightheaded.

"I have to go!"

"You're in no condition of walking."

"You're demons! You don't need to care about my well being!"

"Calm down!"

"NO! I will not be responsible for killing an entire village! I have to kill the Kyuubi."

"What? Why?"

The last words were spoken by the male demon Naruto. That now Sasuke considered it to be a perverted moron.

"Because it will, if not already, destroy the village in a spurt of rage, for not receiving its offering."

"What do you mean? The Kyuubi accepted the offering.", Naruto, said as if he was confused.

"That's not possible. There was no offering! I was but…"

Sasuke then cut himself off. It couldn't be right.

"You're in the Kyuubi's castle. You were accepted has an offering. Your village was never in danger.", Tsunade reassured him.

The human's eyes widened to this fact, however he didn't know either to believe or not. He simply wanted to sleep, just for a moment. He would ask his questions later. The human shifted in the sheets, appreciating the fresh and soft feeling against his skin. But before he could feel comfortable and safe enough to drift off to sleep, he felt someone by his side.

Naruto was lying down, and started to stroke his hair again, like their fight never happened. Their gazes crossed and did not sway away. Human and demon stared at each other, until all the distrust faded. The blonde was bold enough to snuggle to the raven, embracing him protectively. Sasuke felt again that warm soothing feeling, within a few minutes, he was sleeping soundly.

* * *

Like it? don't like it? Well I'm new and I'm learning how to well work with this site. In case you're wondering yes I did put the disclaimer. It's in my profile. But just to keep it safe: I do not own Naruto. The next chapter will be released tomorrow.


	4. The Kyuubi and the Uchiha

Chapter 4

**The Kyuubi and the Uchiha**

When Sasuke woke up the next morning, he had a strong feeling of déjà vu. Blue eyes stared deeply at his black midnight ones in awe. The grin on the demon face could easily split his face apart. Their noses were touching slightly. The human didn't move.

"Naruto."

"Yes?", the demon replied enthusiastically, his grin widening more.

"Get away from me before I kill you."

The demon just looked like a puppy that had been kicked.

"No.", the demon whined.

He was bold enough to reduce the space between them.

"Get away dobe!", the raven exasperated.

"I said I won't, teme!"

The demon had changed his frustrated tone to a more seducing one.

"Why did the Kyuubi spared me?"

"It owed one and you're too pretty to waste.", Naruto reply, breathing on the human's neck.

"I thought the Kyuubi wanted a sacrifice."

"You mean the type where the sacrifices are eaten?"

"Yes."

"I'm sure the Kyuubi never asked for that."

"The elders said otherwise."

"The elders are liars. I never said anything like that. All I said was that I wanted someone to _play_ with me."

"Play? Wait 'I'? You're the Kyuubi?"

"Sure thing pretty boy."

"I never saw you. If I had I would had most likely killed you. How can I owe you?"

Naruto, no, the Kyuubi purred, into his neck.

"Thank you for the ramen. It was really good."

"You're the fox? You're not allowed in the village."

"It's not like I harmed anyone. No need for you to get so mad. Hey what's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

At this Naruto jumped away from him suddenly, looking at him with a blank stare, so different from the way he looked at him seconds before.

"YOU'RE AN UCHIHA!", the demon roared with disgust.

Sasuke didn't know how to react at this. Actually he didn't know how to react at any of what had happened to him the past few days. One feeling was however certain. He was afraid. Simply and plain afraid. Naruto's demonic aura was increasing, to outstanding levels. The hate and anger was now visible in his face, and red threatening eyes. Sasuke may be rash when it came to kill demons, but he was well aware of his weakened state. His pride on another hand was another story; it blinded him, telling him he should fight until the end, no matter how weak, how hurt he was.

Hell, if someone had the right to be angry was him! He hated and despised all demons. The only reason he didn't killed both Tsunade and Naruto before was because he was confused. His entire world had ended in that night! He was lost and the fact Naruto was there somehow comforted him. He had no right to be angry or hate him. He was the one who started for the Gods' sake, he was the one who called him pretty and sucked on his neck, and snuggled him and stroke his hair!

_Why am I feeling this way?_

When the Kyuubi grabbed his neck, he felt more helpless than a child. A child would have screamed. A child would have kicked the air in an attempt to escape or hurt its aggressor. All he did was freeze and stare at those red murderous eyes.

It hurt. It hurt the fact that he was tricked to believe he was safe, welcomed, even loved. He couldn't help remember the night he was left an orphan. The night he was left wondering the streets aimlessly, with nothing but a hole in his chest. He had been told lie, after lie, after that. Danzo was the proof of that. He had never been safe, he had never been welcomed, he had never been loved, after his family die. It had all been a very solid illusion. An illusion that had been broken.

The lack of breathing finally got to him. He closed his eyes shut, and tried to move Naruto's hands off his neck, with no success. He didn't even notice his face was wet due to the tears that fell nonstop.

"NARUTO!"

Tsunade entered the room that moment. She looked shocked and fearful. In a flashed she separated them, pushing the male demon out of the room. When the Kyuube tried to attack again, the female demon kicked him merciless in the head. While Naruto's face was deep down in the broken tatami floor, Tsunade turned to the human who was half coughing half sobbing. She reached for his neck, with glowing light blue hands, not giving a chance to the bruises to show on the pale slayer's skin.

The hazel eyed demon softened her expression, while facing the slayer demons face. Normally she wouldn't have felt more than pure tolerance towards humans. It wasn't their fault they feared demons, they had reasons to fear them too. However this blank eyed demon slayer brought her to feel compassion and also anger. The only reason she had entered the place was because she had felt Naruto's demonic power increasing. Didn't this human have the need for self-preservation? But as soon as she met the human's broken gaze she realized…

Humans were fragile beings.

No matter how strong they played to be.

Sasuke lifted his gaze slightly, staring at point she couldn't determinate. Turning her head so she could pinpoint the direction the human was focused on, she saw Naruto. He looked like he had swallowed something extremely bitter; his blue eyes were full with remorse. However she couldn't tell if that was because he had attacked the human or something else. Looking back at the human she saw him staring. They both were. Until Naruto broke the contact and left, asking Tsunade to follow him.

Oh! She would indeed follow him. And he better have a good reason for attacking the human, on her watch, and when it was obvious he felt attracted to it. After being sure the human was fine she left the room.

Naruto was in the backyard of the castle, hiding in the shadows, even though it was a beautiful last summer day.

"Did you know? Did you know he was an Uchiha?", the male demon asked hiding the spite.

"No, I didn't. His spiritual energy is dangerously low so is his life line."

"HE'S AN UCHIHA!", the kyuubi's eyes flickered red.

"SO WHAT NARUTO?", Tsunade screamed overpowering Naruto with her tone."_You_ were the one who felt the need of saving him. _You_ acted like an obsessed human taking care of his true love the very first time I saw you come in with the human in your arms. _You_ were the one all over him, acting like a fox in heat. And then _you_ try to kill him, because he was born an Uchiha? What is _wrong_ with you?"

"I don't know.", the blonde stuttered." I should have known from the start, I mean…"At this point Naruto started to ramble. "The first time I saw him he was being an arrogant bastard! All Uchihas are... And then he's lying on the floor dying, and because I owed him one I saved him… now he's here! I gave him the perfect opportunity for him to try and take control over me!"

"Yes, of course. That makes perfect sense when he, Oh, I don't know, SAID HE WAS GOING TO MURDER YOU. AND DON'T FORGET THE FACT THAT HE DIDN'T YELL FOR HELP WHEN YOU WERE STRANGLING HIM. YES, NARUTO IT MAKES PERFECT SENSE!"

"Do _not_ mock me.", Naruto roared." His kind his smart, for all I could know it could be a part of a master plan."

"Do you know how ridiculous do you sound? I don't know that human and I really don't have a particular interest in knowing him but I know what I saw! I saw _you_ trying to kill someone who his already _dead_."

"What? He was alive when I tried to strang…"

"That's not what I meant!", Tsunade cut him off rapidly."You were so blind with hatred you didn't saw him _not_ fighting for his life. You didn't saw him begging for you just to get over it and simply snap his neck!"

Naruto was taken back at this.

"W-what?"

"You heard me Naruto. Go take a look at him if you don't believe him. And while you're at it, give him this."

The demon was hesitating outside the room. He knew he was right about the Uchiha, he had to be! Or all the crawling and begging in this world wouldn't be enough to express how sorry he was.

Naruto wished he never had entered the room.

The sight of the raven curled up in a ball, made him feel being pierced in the heart with a million needles. There was no more Uchiha there, only a really hurt Sasuke.

He didn't dare to talk; the demon only approached the human enough to drop the white kimono, leaving as fast as he came.

* * *

**Tell me what tou think so far. I'll update soon in case you're wondering. Ignore any grammar detail. I do not own Naruto. And yes this chapter was short, it's what you get when I'm updating in a daily basis. Hope you enjoy. :)**


	5. A name is sometimes just that

Chapter 5

**A name is sometimes just that**

Being hurt once, Sasuke knew exactly what he would do even if not being fully conscious of himself. The pain would come in waves, hitting him sometimes harder, but always hit. He knew that when he felt strong enough to walk, he would walk. He would walk, not caring about being hurt, or where he went to. He would walk until he fell or find a way of easing out the pain, whatever came first.

So when finally feeling an adrenaline rush, he dressed the kimono beside the bed and went out. Automatically his body moved silently like he always did when he consciously went on a demon hunt. He ignored the fact that it was a beautiful sunny day afternoon. He had ignored that also eight years ago.

Ironic how the world shows you its best sides when you don't give a damn!

He walked slowly, for hours, until the rush was gone. Feeling his legs bucking up, he sat, and eventually lay down. His mind was still blank. The raven didn't notice he had curled up in a ball and was sobbing.

How did he ever cope with the pain eight years ago? The pain almost torn him apart.

He remembered he had jumped into a river. No, he hadn't tried to commit suicide, he simply thought it was a good idea at that time. Which was. After a good time under water he came to the surface with a reason to live, although it hadn't been such a good reason. Sasuke at that time decided to live to avenge his clan, it wasn't a coincidence he was the best demon slayer of his village.

He still hated demons, a lot. But he didn't hate Naruto, and he really didn't dislike Tsunade either. Even if the male demon had tried to kill him, he couldn't blame him. He's uncle had controlled him. The Kyuubi was afraid of him, it was a compliment, not that he ever doubt it.

But was hate a valid reason to live? He had thought so until now, but now it simply wasn't enough.

_My brother is alive! I can always search for him. _

Sasuke stood up to his feet.

He remembered what Danzo had said about Itachi being a father. It wasn't an uncomfortable thought. He loved his brother pretty much, and the thought of himself as an uncle pleased him a lot. The idea of having a family again made him feel overwhelmed. Then again he didn't know if he could deal with the fact that his brother had killed their clan. He probably never did have a choice. And what the heck! If he had nephews or nieces he wanted to know them! At his age he would be like an older brother to them, no more 'foolish otouto' for him! At least he hoped so.

Sasuke's mind swam in probably scenarios. A faint but genuine smile ran across his features. Now all he needed to know was where he was. For that he would need to go to the village. However he didn't know how things were going, he would have to go unnoticed. Which, would be hard since he felt like he would faint any minute now. He needed to rest, he had to find Sakura. But again, he was too weak, and the mountain was dangerous, demons on the side. This left him only one possibility.

The black eyed boy looked to the clear path where he came from. Reluctantly, and shakily he started to walk. It was his best chance.

On his way he had to stop more than a couple of times whenever he felt his head dizzy and the path got blurry and dark to his eyes. When it wasn't his head it was his stomach. How many days had it been since he had eaten? He never did eat after that lunch when the announcement was made, too concerned about Sakura. Of course he would deny this if he was asked, mainly because the green eyed girl would either scold him or hug him. Neither was acceptable, his pride was already suffering enough.

The sun was becoming red in the colorful sky, making the black haired teen feel frustrated. He couldn't be lost! He was an Uchiha! Ok, he was more dead than alive, and he was about to pass out, but that didn't mean he couldn't find his way to that god forsaken castle!

"Damn it.", he muttered to himself.

His pride would take a long time to heal after this.

"Hello, there little one."

Sasuke turned slowly, only now sensing the bear demon beside him.

Scratch the 'his pride would heal' he was pretty much sure that his pride would never get over the fact that he was weak enough for a demon to sneak up on him. The said demon was ogling him, looking a bit to much hungry.

"He looks as delicious as he smells."

The black teen would be in rage if he only was able to focus in anything besides standing without wobbling. Another demon had just sneaked up on him.

The boar demon licked his lips.

The black eyed teen knew he was going to die, worst than that was the fact that he was about to become a meal.

Half the demons that came looking for the Kyubi's power were like this. They would come from a far distant land, earning for more power but they would turn out starving beasts because they were smart enough not to raise attentions. When they finally get to the mountain they weren't able to find the Kyuubi so they wondered living quietly to not attract the hunters. These couple of demons probably had lived basing their diet on animals, so they would get out of their radar. However for demons, animals wouldn't be enough after a time.

Humans like him had high spiritual power. All the people from his village had, it was what allowed them to use nature elements and spells of all kinds. And Sasuke being the most powerful had a really big amount of spiritual power. On another hand, he was weak so his spiritual power was as equally low. He couldn't find the reason why they located him in the first place. Heck, he didn't know how he was able to stand much more thinking clearly enough to figure how the demons had tracked him out.

Scratch that, he knew it was adrenaline, his body was starting to awake under the eminent danger. His heart was pumping the blood in his veins, rushing to his legs.

When the bear demon came close and sniff him, the epiphany came.

His scent!

Now he clearly remembered. Demons relied on their noses most of the time, so they wouldn't use their power. They should have smelled him while hunting, but if they were trying to avoid demons hunters they should have run. They couldn't have possibly had felt his low spiritual energy because that would require them to use their power which would let him to feel their presence.

Somehow they felt compelled to find him, risking their lives.

Why?

Forget the why. His brain had started to tell him that the distance between him and the demons was too short for his liking. His chances were not good. He didn't have his sword, or kunai, or shurikens. Against two demons he couldn't keep his hopes high, even if what was left of his pride told him that being an Uchiha was more than enough to stand up and beat the hell out of them.

God, from all the stupid sins he could have, why did he had the one that would cause him certain death?

He shouldn't have left Naruto. He wished he was still lying in bed, with the blonde demon right on his side, stroking his hair.

The raven's body had frozen, face hiding by his long bangs. The two demons closed up on him. When they were about to reach him, he had vanished in thin air.

Sasuke was too busy trying to fight his pride with logic than paying attention to were he was running. With a last effort he had called a fire substitute: a decoy, with the rest of his already dangerously low spiritual energy.

Running for his life was more troublesome than he previously thought. Everything in his body hurt. He felt his chest and legs on fire, he could hardly breathe. However what was really killing him was not his pain, it was his pride! He was running for his life like a helpless little kid, and his pride was taking it too hard. He could guess the look on everybody's face in the village if they knew he was acting like a coward.

God, he was fighting himself not to turn around and face those demons. He really didn't want to run. He wanted to fight until the end. He wanted to die with dignity!

Scratch that. His pride wanted him to die with dignity. His rational side told him to live. He had a reason to live now, a good one nonetheless. He was going to find his brother.

Fate however loved to take his plans down.

Sasuke collapsed on the floor. His body had reached its limits. Panting, the black eyed boy tried to get back on his feet with no success. His vision started to blur again. Desperation hit him when he felt the two demons approaching fast. He could hear the rustling made by the bushes being rudely parted aside. Once again he tried to move.

His body didn't even budge.

When he heard them preparing to charge at him, he braced himself for any incoming pain. He hoped his death to be has painless has possibly.

Slowly, the world went black.

* * *

To say Naruto was pissed off was an understatement. He was beyond angry, when he realized the Uchiha had left him. He felt like a dagger had been stabbed at his chest from behind. It hurt like hell and got him angry at the thought of being betrayed.

And he knew he was at blame.

Naruto was not judgmental it was not his nature to judge living beings such as demons and humans in the base of their actions. He knew there was always a deep reason beyond the actions. Personalities were formed with the environment, education and genetics. He knew that better than anyone, and yet he had confused a name with a person. How could have he stepped so low? He knew he was deeply attracted to the human boy, was that why he felt so betrayed to find out he was an Uchiha? He didn't mean to hurt him. It was killing him, even more than it should. It was not a normal guilt. He felt that what he did was worse than trying to murder him.

He left his castle running on his small fox form, directly to the village. It was most likely that the human had return to his home. Being a little fox had lost of advantages. Besides the fact that the humans couldn't sense him, his small stature allowed him to be discrete and enable him to fit in the tiniest places ever.

Arriving to the village Naruto hide in the shadows, sniffing the air to find the human's scent. It would be easy, even if the scent was barely there. The Uchiha heir had an incredibly distinct scent. He would be able to find him wherever he was. He had to admit that Uchi… Sasuke had a great scent, a mixture of a lot of other smells each one so different than the other: like vanilla and spice; the first snow of the year and a really strong flowery scent...

Speaking of the devil, he had just found it.

The trail was old, too old, which meant that the human wasn't in the village. However he felt compelled to follow it. The demon could find some information about the human, other then the fact that he gives food to starving cute little animals, and the fact that he was attractive, had great smell, was awfully cute when someone licked and sucked his neck…

He should probably stop there before he crawled in the next hole in deep shame and guilt. Tsunade was right; he was acting like an obsessed jealous stupid human. He needed to find Sasuke quickly so he could crawl to him and beg for forgiveness. After that he could get back to the snuggling and licking.

The scent lead him to the center of the village, where the houses almost look the same as the previously on the outside. He entered one that looked particularly old. That was strange. The Uchihas were known to live in the frontier of the village in a big and impressive compound in a private area. Why would Sasuke's scent be here?

In the inside the house looked better, still old but amazingly clean. It was also small and without a doubt, Sasuke's home. It consisted in a medium size room, a little kitchen, and a bathroom, the backyard was bigger than the house itself. The fox demon sniffed the room where a small dark wooden table was set in the middle of it. The scent of Sasuke was definitely stronger there.

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes.

An Uchiha actually lived here, in a modest plain small house. It was clean and livable but… so empty.

The fox took a better look at the empty room, taking small steps. There was a closet in one of the walls of the room. He opened the door with his nose, finding sheets and blankets perfectly folded. The human's smell was impregnated in those. Naruto took those with the help of his sharp teeth, laying them in the floor and spreading them. The fox curled on top of the mess of sheets lost in the strong desirable scent.

The human lived alone, there was no other scent beside his. It was lonely. The entire house screamed it. Nobody deserved this. This feeling that fed an empty hole with more emptiness. No wonder the human didn't dislike him being beside him, how long had it been since he was like that, living alone.

Naruto had also been lonely. He knew the feeling. Being sealed for twenty years had almost driven him crazy. And when he was finally released, Uchiha Madara had transformed him into an obedient pet and made him destroy the village, killing innocent people. Since sixteen years ago he had to deal with his guilt, and three elders that did nothing but lie. He had hated the name Uchiha since then. What that man had done to him, using his blood trait to control him against his will, it infuriated him, and it scared him the fact that a little flickering of red eyes could overpower him.

But Sasuke was not that evil sick man. He was a lonely kid, for some reason he didn't know. He should know. All the times he came to the village he should have looked for information about the Uchihas. To know if they were planning anything that involved him, to even know if they were alive! However he only came to the village on the announcement days, to know what the elders were offering him.

It had shocked him the fact that they choose a girl to be a sacrifice, and he planned on rejecting it. He had been mad and he decided the next time the elders showed up to him he would clearly show his anger and spite. Naruto didn't even plan on showing up at the small shrine where he knew the offering would be, although as soon as he sensed one of the elders he changed his course. He never expected to find a dead elder and a near dead Uchiha.

The demon's stomach clenched. He had a bad feeling. There was a good chance Sasuke never did get out of the mountain and turned out lost in his way. The golden fox was fast to jump on its fours and dash out of the village.

He looked for hours. His heart felt tighter in his chest every minute it passed. It was hard to find his trail, when his spiritual aura was so low. Tsunade would kill him. On second thought if the Uchiha was dead he would kill himself. He wouldn't be able to stand another death on his conscious.

Suddenly he felt it: Sasuke's spiritual aura… and two demonic auras

Running he turned an hundred and eighty degrees, changing his little fox form for a larger one. By the time he got to where Sasuke had fallen he was a golden fox with the size of a bear and eight tales fluttering in anger. The two demons in front of him never had a chance.

* * *

Before you think anything... the reason why I took so long was because my little brother took over the computer. He found an online game and he spents most of the day playing it. And when it's not my brother it's my mom. She's forcing me to go to the beach! I hate it, because my skin is sensitive and too white for the matter, I caught a sunburn on my foot! My foot! And the rest of my body is itchy. And seriously I could blind someone with the whiteness of my legs. I hope you're having a better vacation than me, don't forget to review and I do not own Naruto. I'll try to update soon, but my brother is comming tomorrow and is staying until sunday. Wish me luck. Oh! And there will be lots of fluff and kinky stuff in the next chapter that's a promise.


	6. Caring, bathing and urges

Chapter 6

**Caring, bathing and urges**

It was awkward. No, ridiculous. It was ridiculous the fact that he, Sasuke Uchiha, was again in the protective arms of the dobe blond demon, that named himself Kyuubi. It was ridiculous the way the demon kept snuggling and stroking his dark locks. It was ridiculous how the grin in the blonde's face was ridiculously big. It was ridiculous the intensity of those blue eyes that kept staring into his. It was ridiculous the fact that he enjoyed and found it soothing.

Yes, definitely ridiculous. The entire situation he was in was ridiculous. Because if the word ridiculous didn't make sense, than there was only one other word that could describe it: scary.

It was scary how much he liked it.

"Coming down to earth already, my beloved tenshi?", Naruto teased.

"Only because you stole my robe."

"If you can make a witty remark like that, it means you're alright. Tsunade gave you a potion so your spiritual energy would grow. You almost scared me to death, a human would have died, at least one like you. Don't you know that your life line and spiritual energy are connected? If you die you die but if your spiritual energy ceases to exist you're a goner too."

"I'm well aware of that."

"And still you managed to make a clone of yourself. You're a fire nature user right?"

"Yes, how did you know?", the Uchiha heir asked arching a brow.

"By your taste, of course. I learned that trick from a perverted demon that wanted to kill me. Your taste is spicy and yet sweet and after a while it lingers around the throat, and when it starts to fade it's when the taste is stronger. It's awfully addictive. But you also are a lightning user. You become one around three years ago, so it's harder to trace it. I only noticed because I felt a soft shock."

"That is impressive… for a perverted trick.", the raven haired boy muttered.

"Hey! They might be perverted but they come in handy from time to time. "

"Go figure. What happened to the demons that were about to eat?"

"Pretty much sorry for ever being born.", the blonde said darkly. " I sealed them. But now, you owe me Uchiha. So you have to obey me. My first order his…"

The blonde demon looked at him with a wide grin that would put Cheshire's to the side, while sitting. This time Sasuke didn't waste time, viciously glaring the blonde hoping he would drop dead or at least make him consider what he was about to say.

"Eat."

Naruto put in front of him a big bowl of porridge. The black-eyed boy stared at it, trying to find the strength to sit. He accepted the bowl from the demons' hands.

"I thought you wanted me dead.", the Uchiha heir said before taking a bite.

There was a pause. The silence only stopped when Sasuke looked to the remorseful eyes of the fox demon.

"No. I wanted your uncle dead. I'm sorry."

"My uncle is already dead, if you want revenge I'm the perfect substitute. Actually I'm the only one.", the Uchiha heir stated coldly.

Both gazed into each other's eyes. The human could sense the pain and sadness clearly in the Kyuubi's face. _I guess demons do have emotions_. There was again a moment of silence.

"Your clan…", Naruto's voice sounded pained.

"I'm the only one left, although I came to know that my older brother is out there somewhere. However if you do want revenge, you should forget that last one."

The fox demon smiled.

"I don't want revenge. I guess I was shocked to know you were an… Uchiha", the demon tried his best to hide the spite in his voice.

"Don't take me wrong, demon. I do not intend for you to feel merciful. I wanted to kill you and I still want to.", the onyx eyed teen stated stoically.

"Really?", Naruto was astonished and purely shock.

"As soon as I get my strengths back I want I match with you."

"You're kidding right? You're just a human! And I know I do look stupid but I'm not facing an Uchiha again. I learn with my mistakes."

"You are fighting me.", the Uchiha heir glared at him, saying every word slow and perfectly clear. "And to show you my gratitude for you saving my life, I won't use illusions on you."

Sasuke smirked. The faces the demon was showing were priceless. The fact was that he was grateful and he wouldn't really kill the fox demon. He was curious about how powerful the Kyuubi was. And to do that, the demon couldn't hesitate in killing him. It was also a matter of pride. He needed to demonstrate to the blonde his power, before the dobe would think he was a helpless weak human, which he was not.

However first things first. He had to eat, rest to gain strength and the most urgent matter: take a bath.

All the running and mud from being in the floor plus the two days he didn't shower were making him uncomfortable. He couldn't stand his smell and he couldn't even phantom how it was possible for the demon to ignore it having such an accurate sense of smell.

The human ate all the food quickly, standing before Naruto finished his rambling about how stupid the Uchiha's statement had been. The raven was already opening the shoji screen door, when Kyuubi realized it.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathe."

"Oh. I'll ask Tsunade to guide you then. I take that I'll have to lend you cloths?"

"That goes without saying, dobe."

"Teme."

Sasuke never had the time to see how big the Kyuubi's castle was. Only when he walked slowly behind the female demon Tsunade he was able to actually see it. According to his observations, the room he had been was in a third floor, had there was still stairs upstairs. The lower floor was where the kitchens and the baths were. He shouldn't have been surprised to know that there was more than one bath.

What amazed him although was the spacious and luxurious garden, which the morning rays lightened. There were cherry trees, peach trees, bamboo, maple trees which leaves were turning gold and red, and bushes full of camellias, and roses. In a corner was a magnificent zen garden, with black and white rocks with the size of a man. The sands were beautifully shaped in circles and wide waves. There was also a lake full of white and pink water lilies, and also smooth surface rocks that draw a path across it. It's was probably filled with colored koi fishes.

Sasuke had never seen something so beautiful and harmonious.

Tsunade then pointed to the last door in the corridor, leaving him to himself. The raven haired teen couldn't be grateful enough. He opened the shoji screen door wiftly. The baths were indeed superb. All of the baths were made with hinoki wood, and were filled directly by hot springs. He could smell a flowery scent in air, jasmine.

However all the luxury wasn't appealing, he was more tempted in trying the outdoor baths. He really shouldn't risk it. Naruto was a pervert after all. On second thought, if he wanted to look, he could look. He had nothing to hide, and it would be a good tease.

_He can watch, but not touch_.

The raven haired boy was fairly pleased with his choice. The outdoor baths were definitely more luxurious, like he had supposed them to be. The hot springs were natural, decorated with white stones, and bamboo was surrounding the area thickly hiding it from outside looks. The steam danced in circles in the morning breeze, carrying some golden maple leaves which would fall in the hot water. What surprised him was that across the bath was a path of smooth rocks just like there was in the lake, dividing it in two. Besides the bamboo fence, a beautiful willow tree, near another separated pond of water, with water lilies, dipping its leaves in the water, which he guessed, it was cold. It was a relaxing view.

In a graceful movement he took out the garment he was wearing, and entered in the spring. The water level easily reached his waist. It didn't took him long to sit with his back against a black rock. He looked to the morning sky, the water lingering around his neck. A few clouds tainted with hues of pink floated really slowly in the sky.

The color reminded him instantly of Sakura. He wondered if the girl was alright. He knew she was alright physically; Lee would never let anyone hurt her while he was alive. But she would be probably worried about him. And what would she be thinking? What would the village be thinking about him disappearing?

That thought troubled him.

He had left to many physical evidences. With someone were to go to the sanctuary, they would find Danzo's body and a deadly pond of blood, his blood. There had probably been a trail when he dragged himself away. The medical team would probably find that Danzo had died from a heart attack. If they knew it had been due to electric shock he wouldn't know. And the trackers would find it suspicious that the trail of blood disappeared. That was the reason why he didn't want to go to the village before his recovering. If he was there, he could take a full hand of case scenarios and all of them would end with him being accused of treason. After all, Danzo had said himself that he tried to have him killed earlier. The reason the elders didn't order his killing was because he was a valuable and useful tool, but now they could consider him too dangerous.

Danzo had probably managed to sign Sasuke's death, beyond his death grave. If it wasn't him, it was the Kyuubi, however this last was the principal cause for the village's supremacy. The elders wouldn't order his death. Either way, things didn't look good to him.

Sasuke put his head under water, after sighing his thoughts away. He was scrubbing his head when he felt a presence. Turning his head to the willow tree, he immediately recognized the blue colbat eyes.

The human didn't mutter a word, only letting his half lidded gaze make contact with Naruto. The demon walked gracefully and quickly directing itself to the spring.

"Mind if I join you?", the blonde asked grinning.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do mind.", the raven replied turning his head away.

"Too bad."

Sasuke heard Naruto's clothes slipping down loosely around his body and falling to the floor. He kept his face stoic, not letting any emotion slip pass his perfect mask. There was a slash of water, and the level rose a bit in form of waves, forcing the raven to glare to the dobe. This last was laughing while swimming to the said of the human.

"What me to scrub your back?"

The onyx eyed teen wanted immediately to say no, however that was before his gaze locked in the demons' body. He hadn't noticed the perfect tanned skin before, or the perfect build muscles. He knew many demons were too beautiful when it came to the human form. They would exaggerate their looks to appear desirable and harmless, that was the easiest way to catch unaware humans. The allure was enough for humans to drop their defenses, and suddenly the Uchiha heir felt very vulnerable.

"Yes. But only while you're on your true form."

_That way you won't be able to keep __me under the allure._

"Fine, but I don't promise much. I won't have opposable thumbs after all."

Naruto changed before his eyes, into an astonishing big golden fox with nine tails, with a piece of cloth in its mouth. Its big blue eyes watched him carefully. Sasuke was surprised to see how beautiful and unforgivably cute the demon fox was. He had to restrain himself from reaching out his hands and pet its soft looking fur. The raven turned his back, allowing the vulpine to start scrubbing his back.

It had been a bad idea.

Naruto's fur was indeed soft… and tickly. The demon had trouble being on two paws and had to put its fore limbs on his shoulders, which cause him to softly brush its long fur on Sasuke's back. The human was growing uncomfortable with the feeling.

"Naruto stop it.", the human hissed.

Bad move.

"Humm? Why? Are you ticklish?"

_I'm screwed._

Sasuke knew a wide splitting face grin was showing on the fox furry features.

"So the Uchiha is ticklish?"

The human couldn't stop the shuddering that the fox's fur caused. Suddenly he felt even more vulnerable.

"I guess you are, then.", the demon said seductively.

Sasuke eyes widen when Naruto lunched at him, rubbing its furry body against him. The human felt his back hitting the rock, while the fox amused, tickle him with its fur. He suppressed the laughter that threatened to escape his lips but when the demon's human body pressed against his, he gasped in surprise.

"Sorry but I need my fingers for this."

"Don't you da…"

The raven haired teen suppressed the blush, and the urge to laugh when he felt the blue eyed demon's fingers ran against his neck. By conditional response, the raven put his shin down, while struggling to get free. It was useless. Naruto was now stronger and being sensitive wasn't working on his favor. He burst in laughter, and begging. A part of him felt humiliated. The other felt happy. The last person to tickle him had been his brother a long time ago. The difference however were that he hadn't been naked in the bath, and he trusted his brother completely to not go overboard and the fact of being an innocent child didn't make him blush in shame.

It took two minutes of begging, and quivering under Naruto, for this one to realize that he was out of breath. The second the demon loosen its grip, the human swam away from it, blushing and feeling humiliated.

"I am going to k-kill you!", Sasuke stuttered building anger in his fist.

"You'll have to wait until you're better. Until then…", the demon was quick to go to his side and whisper hoarsely into his ear." I'll make you quiver and beg for me to stop."

Before Sasuke could protest and strangle the blonde, this last one stepped out of the bath, saying that his clothes were inside. He then left.

The human was fuming, when he also stepped out of the water.

If he hadn't felt the nerve to kill the blonde earlier, now he absolutely wanted to murder him!

Entering the indoors bath, he instantly found his clothes. His body froze in anger, when he saw the red clothing. He moved forward to confirm his suspicions. He lifted the red clothing, which revealed to be a beautiful red kimono, with a beautiful bird drawn in golden occupying the left side of it. He examined the round sleeves, the slash that went from the hips in left side, the elegant cut of the long tail, and finally the silk black sash. It was definitely a woman's kimono.

_I'm really going to kill him._

So how was it? I'll be updating soon, so don't worry. Just to remember: I do not own Naruto.

Reviews are welcomed, so people don't be afraid to write a line.

Hoped you liked it.


	7. Love or just Lust

Chapter 7

**Love or just Lust **

Naruto never had so much fun in his entire three hundred years. He had met lots of people, both humans and demons; he had traveled and visited far away countries from beyond the sea, and however nothing could compare to the thrill of having Sasuke living under the same ceiling as him.

After one week, the human had recovered from his injuries and spiritual energy lost, just like Tsunade had predicted. The demon fox was amazed by how fast he had healed, considering he was only a human. And like he had imposed, they had a match first thing, after the female demon gave him the green card.

They went to the back of the mountain at Sasuke's quest. Something about not wanting to destroy the garden, was the human explanation. As soon as they reached a somewhat clear area, they started the fight.

That particular fight didn't last long.

Why?

Well let's say Naruto shouldn't have made the human wear sexy kimonos that would open on the side to reveal long milky legs. That and the fact that he had underestimate the human, but mostly the sexy kimono matter.

The demon slayer was not satisfied, and even though the fox demon was quite pleased with the view at the time, latter he came to regret having lost. His demon pride had been hurt and both of them had agreed to another match.

The second confrontation had lasted an entire day. Between katana swings, wind magic, fire and lightning blasts, multiple illusions created by the fox demon, and a lot of other weapons used, both were pretty exhausted by the end of the day.

There was a third, a forth, a fifth, and a tenth match.

At the end of a week, the back of the mountain was pretty much a desert of leaves and decapitated trees.

And guess who won EVERY FRICKING TIME!

Oh yes, Naruto was pretty much sure he would never underestimate _a_ human ever again. Sasuke was awfully powerful and resourceful, never wasting a spell or a move. The fox demon had inclusively taken a secret liking to the fact that the human had a lot of stamina. Because even though the raven would end up exhausted he would always have energy left to threaten him with a kunai at night when he made his attempts of seduction.

It was indeed thrilling and fun to have Sasuke Uchiha living under the same roof as him.

When both awoke in the next morning, the human left the room followed by the demon.

It was the usual routine they got used to. They would spend the morning eating, bathing and teasing, while Tsunade left them having their newlywed life, only daring to go to them when she wanted to yell at both for destroying the mountain. After lunched they would have a match or two, in case Naruto called another because he got distracted gawking Sasuke's legs, until sunset. At night they would do the same as in the morning, and would go to bed. The time where the raven haired boy would lower his defenses to the demon's perverted side.

That morning was slightly different.

Sasuke as usual was drinking tea and eating onigiri, sitting while gazing the view of the garden he liked the most. Naruto was sited at his side observing the serene expression of the human, taking a few bites of his breakfast: a bowl of rice and sardines (Tsunade was strict when it came to the male demon's diet).

"What are you thinking off?", the fox asked.

"A lot of things.", was the human teen's reply.

"That isn't very specific. Care to explain?", the blonde was starting to get used to the human's personality.

"Hn."

Well most of the times.

"Come on. Why can't you tell? Are you thinking of me? Because you don't need to be ashamed. I know I'm awfully good looking and handsome and I'm also the greatest demon ever."

At this, the human chuckled, letting a smirk take form on his features.

"For future record I will never think of you being handsome or being the most powerful demon in the land. We both know I can kick your ass anytime I want, usuratonkachi.", he pronounced the last word slowly.

"Why you! Take that back, teme!", the blue eyed demon shouted.

"Keep dreaming, dobe!"

"This time I am going to win.", he stated confident.

"Oh, really? What happens if you lose?", the black eyed teen said, maliciously.

"I'll stop making you wear those sexy kimonos. BUT…" this time Naruto was the one grinning mischievously." If I win, you will let me _touch_ you.

The Uchiha heir lost his smirk for a second.

"What do you mean?", the raven asked cautiously.

The fox demon's blue eyes shined red. Putting his mouth near the human's ear he whispered:

"Do you want me to be specific?"

Sasuke mentally shuddered at those words. He couldn't help thinking about the second conversation they had. The word '_play_' kept repeating itself. A light suddenly clicked in the human's mind. He had always thought Kyuubi had demanded a sacrifice to feed of its spiritual energy; it never crossed his mind that Naruto was talking about…

"Do fox demons mate for life?", were the words that slip through his lips.

At this Naruto simply tilted his head, looking confused.

Sasuke observed the blonde. Was it possible he didn't know? The human was taught young that demons were creatures with specific traits like animals. Knowing the weaknesses of the simple animals, was knowing the weaknesses of demons of the same species. Cats hated water, bears were strong but couldn't run down a hill, Dogs had sensitive noses, and foxes were flirts and pranksters. Some kinds of demon species were of gentle nature (in comparison with others, they were still dangerous no matter what kind), and others were more agressive. Demons like the animals that they were associated also had the same mating behavior. He knew wolf and swan demons mated for life, and others like cats and raccoon demons only looked for a temporary mate during the right season.

"Naruto?"

"I don't know. I mean… I lust at the right time of the season, and I had plenty of good-looking candidates in my life time but… I never mated. I flirt and play but that's all. Believe me I had to deal with a lot of angry lustful demons. Sometimes two at a time, fortunately they were too frustrated and they ended up together, ignoring me, in the same room…"

"I got the point. You mate for life.", the raven haired boy stated somewhat sad. "And you are obviously acting according to the season."

The fox demon nodded.

Sasuke fell deeply in his thoughts. He couldn't help feeling disappointed and sad, even though he should be expecting this. Naruto was bound by his needs, and he was only the new toy he wanted to play with. However he was glad that he was only that to the demon. Being more than a toy to him would mean that he was his mate, and that meant death to the demon.

Demons that mate for life were meant to share the fate of its partner, meaning their life time. Normally demons would look for the same species as their one, but sometimes demons choose other than its species or humans. Both had their problems _if_ the demon in question mated for life.

If for example a wolf demon and a cat demon would mate, eventually the cat demon would eventually betray the other. Cat demons were not loyal, unlike wolfs. But if a wolf demon chose a human, their union even if their love was mutual, would be short.

It was a sad reality, and it was heard in many villages. Normally the stories had a beautiful girl has a protagonist that refused to marry her husband candidates. She would meanwhile meet a demon that saved her life and fell in love with her. The girl eventually would get over the conceited laws, and would fell in love with the demon as well.

At that point of the story, there were many kinds of endings; the ones that he heard had three different lines of direction: the first was that the couple would live happily in a faraway place with their children, dying happily; the second was more brutal, where the former candidates of the human girl or the demon's enemies would kill the girl as revenge, leaving the demon to go crazy and kill every living being that crossed its path until it committed suicide; and the last was one, Sasuke was sure it was just a myth without real facts has base, where the demon had enough power to turn his lover into a demon, so they would live forever.

The raven haired boy ignored the fact that the main line of the stories had a lot in common with his situation. However he was no defenseless maiden in distress, or was in love with the demon even though he came to enjoy the fox demon's company.

"No definitely, not.", he thought out loud.

"What?"

The onyx gaze locked with the clear blue eyes of the demon.

"Nothing. Then how do we officially make the bet?"

"Is my word not enough?"

"Just remember it was you who said it when you lose."

* * *

Sasuke was in deep trouble.

He shouldn't have taken his winning for granted. He should have predicted that a single movement of the kimono to the side wouldn't make Naruto get distracted from his goal. He should have expected the shadow clone disguised as a dead tree, purposely put there to catch him unguarded.

Now, he was immobilized by a strong hold of a clone while the real Naruto rushed at full speed to give the final blow.

The demon hunter's mind was working at a thousand miles per second! His first thought was to figure out a way of getting free from the iron grip which forced him still. The second thought travelled faster telling him he was going to lose, and the blonde would have the chance to molest him all night. The last thought was that he really didn't want to have the demon taking advantage of him.

He was still not very fond of touching, though he wouldn't mind if it was Naruto. Truth be told he did more than just tolerate the demon's touch. The raven enjoyed having the grinning fox, stroking his hair, or tickling him. God, he even had liked when the blonde had liked and sucked his neck. What disturb him the most was the fact that he didn't thought of it as wrong or dislike it as a matter of fact.

He blamed his hormones.

It was however strange that only Naruto was able to provoke those feelings in him. His body never reacted that way, not even with Sakura (in a friendly way). It was probably the allure, after all he was a demon and he was a human on his youth of time, and a virgin nonetheless.

Sasuke cleared those thoughts. Even if he did like the touches, he wouldn't enjoy the blonde molesting him. But if it was just lust, and his body reacted well to the demon, and he was sure he would like it, then why was he holding back? Why was he telling himself he wouldn't like it, when he obviously would? Was it because it was wrong when he didn't love him that way? Was it because he knew that kind of intimacy was designed for lovers and not friends or whatever they were?

Naruto had acted so _unattached_ when he talked about his partners for his _playtime_. Was it because he didn't want to be just one more or a toy? God, was it possible he had actually fallen in love with the demon? No it couldn't be.

People in loved acted like it. They would think of the other every moment of the day. People in love would hold hands; tell how much they loved each other every single moment. People in love were the ones that plan their lives together, choosing the number of kids they would have.

That was his definition of what a regular couple of lovers was.

The clammy hands, the fastening of the heart rhythm, and the blushing were the normal reactions, the sign that a person was in love.

At this he swallowed dry.

_No, my hands are clamm__y because it's hot and I'm sweaty, my heart his accelerated because I'm battling, and I only blush because he says and does things that are and sound perverted! _

It was only his body's reactions to Naruto.

Just reactions!

Just lust!

And again, the idea of just lusting for the demon felt wrong, because he didn't want the demon to just lust for him.

The realization came hard, hitting him, squashing him like a mountain.

Sasuke Uchiha was in love.

* * *

Naruto was high! He was floating in cloud nine! He was finally going to beat the Uchiha! The demon was going to prove himself to the human this time, and he would have to acknowledge him as the stronger one. It was not just about the bet; he really wanted to show the human his power, without hurting him too much.

It was not the first time he fought to prove himself to others. However those fights had been a matter of live and death, or just a show of dominance between demons. Most of the demons he fought ended up being his partners in the mating seasons, even if he hadn't meant it; he of course had the right to top, since he won. However it was the first time he fought for fun, and even stranger than that was the fact that he really did wanted to be acknowledge this time.

He needed it…!

…because Sasuke had agreed to be his partner if he won…

…and he would have earned the right to top…

Hold on! Put the brakes just there! Just wait!

Was he actually trying to win this fight, giving all of all to… earn the right to top him? No, that couldn't be it. Because that was what it was done when dominant demons wanted to mate. Dominants would show they were worthy of mating with the submissive by demonstrating their strength, by defeating them without hurting them.

Did he actually want to mate with Sasuke?

That wasn't possible.

Yes, he had felt attracted to the human, but not at first sight! And he tried to kill him. Fated mates couldn't try to kill each other it was wrong. It was beyond wrong, it was a punishable crime between demons. To intentionally hurt a submissive or force him to mate, those were unspeakable crimes in the demon society.

However he never meant to hurt Sasuke, he had felt terrible, like the lowest of warms after that. He had been so depressed about it he had locked himself in the kitchen storage for hours, wanting to just die like the despicable bug he was. He hadn't even notice the human had ran away.

And now he was battling for the right of mating, because said human had agreed.

Naruto's blue eyes widened in the moment he was about to give the human the final blow.

Sasuke had agreed to the bet, which meant…

He had _agreed_ to mate with him!

_Oh, holy heavens!_

Sorry for taking so long, my mother and aunt kidnapped me to the middle of nowhere with no internet. I'm uploading two chapters at once to compensate. My next upload will be on next thursday.


	8. Double trouble

Chapter 8

**Double trouble**

Sasuke was mentally prepared for the blow, reflexively closing his eyes. However it never came. Opening his eyes slowly, one at the time, he immediately stared at the fist caught in midair that was an inch way of his nose. Looking away from it, his eyes locked with a shocked blue gaze.

They were petrified like that for five seconds.

Sasuke was about to tell Naruto to call the win, when suddenly he froze hearing an unfamiliar voice.

"Oi, there kid! What are you doing?"

"Ero-senin?", was the fox demon's whispered question.

The clone besides the human vanished in smoke, allowing him to turn and see an elder. He quickly came to understand that the elder was a demon with the same levels of spiritual energy as Tsunade. Like the last one he could only guess what kind of species he was.

The smiling demon irritated the raven haired teen but he came to realize that it was his chance to call off the fight, and the bet!

Coming closer to them, both Naruto and Sasuke turned their bodies in his direction. The blonde seem to forget that they had just been fighting, receiving the elder looking demon with a grinning face.

"I already told you to not call me that, especially when a lady is present. I'm Jirayia by the away, young miss. Would you be kind enough to tell me yours."

The 'lady', as the white haired demon had put was starting to fume. The younger demon stepped away a couple of steps, knowing that the human would probably erupt in flames in a matter of seconds.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha.", he said with a threatening aura.

"Oh? That name is a bit odd for a girl. And Uchiha? That name as a ring to it, where have I heard it?", Jirayia thought ignoring the signs.

Naruto was already at a safe distance, praying for the sake of whatever Jirayia hit on his fall.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, the best demon slayer of village hidden in the leaves, and for further record I AM A MALE!"

An amazingly big fire ball spell was cast after those words were shouted.

Poor Jirayia had it coming, but not really. The elder never saw it coming actually, too distracted thinking where he had heard that name. When he realized it, it was already too late.

A mile away Naruto couldn't help thinking that his new found to be mate was a bit way over his league.

* * *

In a pleasant living room with a view to the garden, Jirayia, Tsunade, and Naruto were sitting. The female demon was busy treating the injured demon, while the last one sipped a cup of green tea like he had just received a spa treatment. The fox demon however was simply sited, grinning at the elder one.

"Quite feisty that Sasuke.", Jirayia stated appearing to be deep in thought.

"Yah, he tends to be like it when he's confused with a girl.", Naruto replied happily.

"I never thought you swung that way. I thought you only like girls so I assumed… I mean he was wearing a woman's kimono. Though he was flat, but I know you prefer it that way… I should have suspected. Well he wasn't my type of girl anyway."

"Jirayia?"

"Yes?"

"Did you just say you were thinking of mating with Sasuke?"

"At the beginning, yes. Why?"

Jirayia turned white when he saw the Kyuubi's threatening red glow.

"WHY?", the demon fox roared. "HE IS MY MATE! IF YOU EVER DARE TO EVEN THINK ABOUT HIM I WILL KILL YOU!"

A dark red aura started to show, and the elder knew he was in bad sheets. The younger demon was about to pounce the older one, when a fierce kick on the head made him hit the floor.

"Naruto calm down. And Jirayia restrain your tong.", Tsunade hissed.

"I didn't know Naruto had found a mate."

"He picked him up two weeks ago. I think he just realized he was his mate now."

"Really? An Uchiha, and human? I don't know…"

"Naruto mates for live if it isn't the Uchiha then I'm afraid he will be alone for his entire live."

"Still, he would have to give up on his long live, and mating with a human is the cause of death of many good demons. What if the Uchiha doesn't feel that way? Maybe it's a trap to seal him, or another attempt of the elders to monopolize Naruto's power. It's too risky."

"Sasuke is not like that.", the younger demon stated.

"I have to agree with Naruto. If he wanted him to submit, the sharigan would be enough." , the blonde demon said.

"I really think you shouldn't kid, but one can't meddle with the heart's affairs I guess. And he really is a catch. You better mate with him soon or somebody might steal him from you."

"Let them try. I'll kill whoever dares to touch..."

A blinding light followed by the sound the chirping of a thousand birds and a loud horrific crack interrupted Naruto.

The source came from the outdoor baths, where Sasuke was.

* * *

The human was definitely frustrated. Thinking about the possibility of being in love, left him unguarded and utterly deaf to the exterior world. The proof of that was the demon that had sneaked up on him, sitting in a rock looking at him with one eye.

That was happening to him a lot lately. He didn't even feel Jirayia for the matter. This made the forth demon to appear in his safety space without him noticing. The lighter side of this was that this demon was the first to sneak up on him while bathing, Naruto did not count.

_Damn it! _

He turned already dressed in a white kimono and glared at the intruder, showing him the red glow of the sharigan. The demon had silver hair; Most of his face was covered with only the right eye showing.

Sasuke knew he would lose his family trait soon, due to exhaustion. He hoped the threat was enough to scare the demon way, or at least to make him keep his distance. He glowered even more fiercely. The demon however didn't seem bothered. For some reason, he couldn't help feeling that the demon was grinning under the mask

"Who are you?", the Uchiha heir asked.

"Hi there. I'm Kakashi Hatake. Ano… have you seen Naruto?", the demon said sheepishly.

The human didn't let the sound of the demon's voice fool him. He could feel the high level of his spiritual energy.

"Depends of your matter with him.", he replied coldly.

"Well, let's see… I heard he was very powerful, so I came here to steal his power."

The Uchiha heir intensified his glare, if someone could kill with the eyes, that one would be Sasuke right now. A normal living being would have run for its life fearing the murderous glare of him.

He risked using the rest of his remaining spiritual energy to form his third best lightning spell: Chidori. It was the only he could afford and he was already pushing it. In a blink of an eye, literally, he was already above the demons head, aiming.

The fight lasted five seconds.

The rock had broken and spread apart in little pieces, when Sasuke hit it, missing the demon. The last one had taken cover below the floor and dig out the moment the demon slayer was falling to the floor helpless. The demon caught him and pinned him to the floor with a foot.

Fighting to catch his breath, the Uchiha heir glowered with his onyx eyes, still feeling the demon grinning under the mask. His breathing was becoming shallower, and everything was fading to black.

_At least Naruto wouldn't be caught by surprise now._

* * *

Kakashi and Jirayia! Like if one wasn't enough, now there is two perverts, or should I say three?


	9. Goodbyes taste sweet and sour

Chapter 9

**Goodbyes taste sweet and sour**

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was the pain in his neck. His eyes were still closed, and he wanted to fall back asleep, so he ignored the pain. He kept ignoring it, until he was forced to awaken.

The half lidded gaze didn't need to go far to find the reason why his neck was hurting. Naruto's face was an inch from his, and the tight embrace of his arms around his neck seemed to be protective.

"Are you ok?"

The demons voice was awfully low and full of worry. He, however, couldn't find the strength to comply. Cursing mentally, he regretted having used Chidori, remembering why he only used it as a last resort. Not only Chidori, but all his lightning spells.

They consumed a lot of both physical and spiritual energy, even though he had trained for years to control the energy used. Of course, when you use it as a last resort, it was hit or die. He had experienced that with other demons who weren't Kakashi. The difference was that he had always killed them, because if he hadn't, he wouldn't be alive.

"I will be," he finally replied.

The demon shifted slightly so he could see Sasuke's features fully.

"Good. Now tell me what the hell Kakashi-sensei did to you so I can kill him without feeling guilty."

The human arched one of his brows.

"Sensei?"

Like a switch that had been turned on, the silver haired demon appeared in the room in a fog of white smoke as soon as he said the word.

"Yoh!"

Sasuke's brow twitched.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei taught me a lot of spells. He comes once in a while, but normally he just keeps his nose in the perverted books that Jiraiya writes."

The raven haired teen sat up, observing the one eyed demon. A memory from his 'fight' with Kakashi made him realize his stupidity. Kakashi had referred to the Kyuubi as Naruto. It suddenly became clear to him. He couldn't believe he fell for that trick.

Kakashi had wanted to test him, he had never meant to take Naruto's power. But what was the purpose of it?

"It was just a test, Naruto." Kakashi confirmed his suspicions."And you'll be pleased to know that Sasuke passed."

The grin that the human imagined on the silver haired demon's face made a shiver run down his spine. Faster than a flash, the epiphany came. Kakashi wanted to know if he would give his life to protect Naruto. He wanted to find out if he _loved_ him!

"You and your stupid tests should rot in hell. Sasuke could have died."

God, he felt so dumb!

But isn't that what love does to you? Leaving you so blind that the only thing you see is the one that makes your world spin?

He paled at the thought.

He could never tell the demon how he felt. They could never be together, even if this love wasn't one sided. He was a human, he would age, and Naruto wouldn't. The demon could live for thousands of years, and at best he would barely live more than fifty. It was selfish to say he loved him; it was unfair to the demon. How could any of those humans who married demons have lived happily if they were responsible for their lover's deaths?

He shifted uncomfortably; he felt sick to his stomach and his heart was racing. He almost jumped when he felt a hand over his forehead.

"You look sick, Sasuke. Aren't you feeling better?"

He must have look like he was dying because Naruto rushed out of the room, probably to get Tsunade.

"Please, don't tell him," it was the first time he ever begged sounding heartbroken, fighting the tears he felt forming in the corner of his eyes.

"I won't," the silver haired demon said soothingly."But he will eventually find out."

Sasuke remained silent; this time he couldn't find the will to hold in his soundless tears.

"You really don't want him to know," it wasn't a question."If he loved you back, wouldn't you let him know?"

The human bit his lower lip, hands clenching the sheets. His bangs hid his crying face.

"I'll take that as a no. Won't you regret it?"

Still shedding salty tears, he thought about it. Would he regret never revealing how he felt to the only person (demon) he had ever loved? Probably. Would he regret that Naruto would live after his death? No. Would he resent that Naruto would be fine without him? No. Would he resent the fact that after he passed away, Naruto would find someone else to be his toy? No, he shouldn't. He actually hoped that the demon would find someone else to be his partner for the seasons to come, and this was because he wouldn't be staying longer than tonight.

The tears stopped flowing. He used a steady hand to dry off his soaked cheeks. Stabilizing the rhythm of his heart, he cleared the sadness that haunted him, and looked directly at Kakashi.

Said demon sighed.

"I guess that is for the best. You're the second Uchiha I know that fell in love with a demon and didn't burden him with the consequences of their feelings."

The one eyed demon uncovered his left eye. The surprise didn't show in the human's features, but the red sharingan eye had caught him off guard.

"It's a funny story actually. I saved the girl your ancestor loved, and in the end he ended up falling for me. I never knew, even though I started to like him after that. He ended up dying to save me, and gave me his eye when I was fighting another wolf demon."

There was a pause.

"Are you a wolf demon?"

"Yes."

"Were you hurt?"

"A lot," was Kakashi's answer, understanding what the human meant. "I was never the same after I realized my feelings for him, knowing that I would never be able to be with him. To see your fated mate die is the worst pain a demon can experience. That's why demons go insane when their mates are killed. Life has no meaning after that."

"But you're still alive."

Silence fell upon them again for what seemed like an eternity.

"Just don't die too suddenly. I don't know if Naruto could take it."

"Naruto is strong."

"But unpredictable. If you were to die, he would most likely go on a rampage."

"You're saying that assuming I'm more than a fancy toy to him. You don't have to worry about that. At worst he would resent me for dying, but he would eventually forget. Demons' track of time is different from humans. He probably wouldn't remember me two hundred years after my death.

"You're saying that assuming that he doesn't love you."

"Yes."

"I just hope your assumptions are correct."

Sasuke nodded slowly, understanding the implications.

Everything would be alright, as long as this was a one sided case. However, he couldn't stay any longer, fearing the pain in his chest would break him the next time he stood near the fox demon. He was going to leave that same night. His brother was somewhere in the land, and he could occupy his time looking for him, for a change.

Naruto chose that moment to barge into the room, leading Tsunade by the hand. The female demon looked like she was about to kill the blue eyed demon.

Sasuke mentally smiled. He really would miss them.

* * *

A new moon ghosted through the midnight skies. Both Naruto and he were lying in the same bed, like they had gotten used to in those couple of weeks. Sasuke was still; his onyx gaze falling on the demon's sleeping face. His heart felt heavy in his chest.

Slowly slipping away from bed, he tried to not wake the blonde, even though he knew that said blonde slept like a baby. He moved silently around the room, trading the simple sleeping kimono for a normal yukata. He had finally managed to find a closet with mountains of clothes, including a big amount of feminine kimonos. It was probably Naruto's sexy kimonos' vile hideout.

He then gathered his katana, and prepared to leave. His foot was about to step out of the room, when he stopped. Sasuke turned away from the door, and walked on the tip of his toes to the bed. He kneeled right beside the sleeping blonde.

His heart was racing like a maniac at the thought that crossed his mind. It was only a kiss to the forehead, nothing more. It was just a goodbye kiss.

Ignoring his dry, lips he leaned in and quickly kissed the demon's forehead. He noticed that nothing happened. The blonde hadn't woken up, and the walls were still standing.

_I guess it's safe then_.

The second kiss he gave Naruto was prolonged, lasting an eternity. His lips had ghosted over the demon's hair taking in his scent one more time.

He liked the way it felt.

So this is what loving someone romantically felt like?

The human then left the room without looking back. The trip to the back gates of the Kyuubi's castle was quick and soundless. The maple trees' leaves were already starting to fall. Before he stepped out of the gate he stopped.

"If Naruto asks, I went to find my lost older brother, and I won't come back any time soon. With luck, he'll forget me before fall ends."

Kakashi, who stood on the top of the gate, nodded of his head.

"I hope he doesn't, because it will be my head he'll be after for losing his fancy toy."

"It's your problem now, not mine."

"This is payback for the test, isn't it?"

The demon hunter smirked.

"Ara, ara," the silver haired demon sighed, while watching the human dash down the mountain path.

"Good luck, Sasuke."

* * *

So Kakashi isn't evil, just a pervert and a sucker for surprise tests...

I hope you liked the story until now, I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Reviews are welcome.

And finally a big thanks to DiscordiaCruentus, for revising my lowsy grammar.


	10. New sights, new thoughts

Chapter 10

**New sights, new thoughts**

Traveling fast and without stopping was an easy task for someone who could manipulate his energy. For exactly twenty nine hours and forty seven minutes, Sasuke had run through the country, entering the neighboring country before dawn.

It didn't matter where he went, it didn't matter that his body was exhausted, it didn't matter how much distance he put between him and the Kyuubi's castle, because all his thoughts were either blank or permanently fixed on…

No! This was not about _him._ It was about finding his brother; any place was a good place to start, and the farther it was the better. A far away town was his best chance for finding his brother. So what if it had the **added** advantage of also being far, far away from Naruto?

_Out of sight out of mind, right? _

He just needed time to get over those unrequited, useless, troublesome feelings. Humans are all like that, having changes of heart all the time. He was the living proof of that: he had hated demons; he never thought demons had feelings, or any remotely human trait except the appearance they faked. The irony of all ironies was that he had fallen for one of those vile creatures.

But Naruto wasn't vile or despicable, only a dobe, an usuratonkachi not even worthy of the title demon.

Naruto was…

_I'm a mess! Why does he make me feel like this? Love is the obvious answer but… why do I even love him? Stupid heart. Stupid love! Stupid Naruto! _

At the very end of that thought, Sasuke's body decided to collapse. The raven fell flat on his face, not even bothering to protect himself.

"Stupid me" the Uchiha heir muttered softly into the sand.

The slayer had been running for two hours now since he entered the Sand territory. Like the name suggested, it was nothing but a vast desert of gold-like sand shimmering in the blazing sun. It was a dangerous zone, bandits apart; the desert held hidden quick sands, venomous animals lurking underneath the sandy paths, and ridiculously high temperatures. The landscape was also tricky, you wouldn't even notice a cliff until you fell off of it.

The temperature was still cold, since the sun hadn't risen yet. The dark sand was cool, almost feeling soft to the touch. But Sasuke knew that it would be burning once the sun made its way over the horizon.

Forcing his body to get up, the Sasuke knew he had to get to the nearest village soon. He brushed the sand off his hair and clothes, wishing that his thoughts would remain blank. He quickly headed off, leaving his thoughts behind like footprints in the sand.

The sun rising off the horizon was almost too beautiful to be described by words. The slow moving yellow orb casted its light on the sky, giving it all the colors of the rainbow while the ground remained dark. Light and Dark, coexisting in perfect harmony at the same point in time. The land, however, was not ignored by the light for long. The light spread like an ocean, scaring off even the darkest of the shadows. Even though Sasuke had not stopped to admire the phenomenon, he was still well aware of it. Nature had mysteries all its own. All of them were breath taking, be it for better or worse. As the onyx eyed teen remained in the shadows far away from the light, he kept wondering if this was some kind of omen.

Arriving at a strange looking village, at least to the raven's opinion, he walked slowly to the entrance. The village, as it seemed, had been built inside of a ravine. It was protected all around by high red rocks, just like a protective wall. The houses were also strange looking compared to what he was used to, they were light red and reminded him of decorative pots. The Uchiha had never set foot in another country, so he was rather curious about this peculiar looking sight.

The market was located in the main street; some of the stores consisted of tents, while others were located inside those funny looking pots. And to his surprise, some local merchants had the store on their backs. Not literally of course. The merchants had their goods in a huge backpack while carrying the sign with the name of the store in their hands. Sasuke observed a group of children buying candy from one of those merchants.

The clothes were also different in shape and colors, brown and beige as well as other ochre colors seemed to be the most popular. Back at his village, green, grey and black were more frequently seen. Besides the children, some elders were also out of their houses, talking and observing the people in the street.

At that moment, the Uchiha heir realized that he was standing out in the crowd. Besides the clothing, Sasuke was afraid to even think of what he looked like after running nonstop for hours. He felt a layer of dust and dirt weighing on his skin. Just now he was feeling particularly sticky. It was rather uncomfortable, especially for someone who took two baths per day.

He had to find somewhere to stay, urgently!

But that meant having money.

The raven headed to one of the merchant men.

"Do you buy weapons?"

The merchant man stared at him, analyzing him from head to toe. If any other dirty looking brat had asked that question, the man wouldn't have hesitated to 'shoo' him off. However, this particular youth had a disturbingly regal poise, and he would be damned if he didn't say the brat looked like he could kill him with that glare.

"What do you have?" the man asked with spite.

The Uchiha showed him his kunai and shuriken; his katana would never be for sale. The man took a look at the weapons. He had never seen anything like them.

"I'll give you six pieces of silver."

The raven immediately turned his back to the man, walking to another one.

"Wait! Wait! How about ten? Twelve pieces? Fine fifteen, but that's my final offer!"

"Make it thirty and we have a deal."

"Fine."

The man was quick to hand over the pieces of silver. Sasuke gave the kunai and shuriken with no complaints, although he tripped and bumped into the man.

Apologizing, the raven left, leaving the man with a sly grin on his face.

Sasuke however was not born yesterday, and not even all the exhaustion in the world would make him blind to the merchant's trick. He knew at the exact same moment the man handed over the bag with the money, that the bag had stones. Too bad for the man; if he had been honest in the first place, he wouldn't have been left with nothing but rocks in a bag. The raven had switched the bags the moment he bumped into the man. That would teach him not to be dishonest.

The Uchiha heir was quick to disappear from the merchant's sight without anyone noticing him. He was the best demon slayer after all. Vanishing into thin air was his hobby.

Later that afternoon, Sasuke had already found a nice inn, where he was finally able to get rid of the dirt and sweat, and rest for the entire morning. He decided to buy new clothes and food, so he went outside, although he avoided walking on the main street. One could never be too careful.

The raven bought simple beige clothing, similar to kimonos, which covered most of his body. The food, however, was harder to find. Not that there wasn't plenty in the market, but it looked strange, and he swore he saw it move! He decided to buy fruit instead, with luck they would be normal fruit… he had no such luck. At the end the only thing he ate was oranges. He was really starting to dislike this country. The onyx eyed boy would make sure he would leave that night, to somewhere nicer, less weird, and most importantly, with edible food!

"SASUKE!"

His heart stopped.

The sound of his name had left him stuck to the ground like a statue.

The Uchiha heir had a weak smile on his face, which was quick to vanish.

For a moment, he had mistaken the voice that called his name with another person…

He had hoped that had been another person…

Wanted it to be that person…

* * *

Sasuke was rather confused when he woke up in a stranger's bed. The feeling alone made him want to cry for some reason, although he didn't let the tears show.

A pink haired girl was just beside him, giving him a worried smile.

Indeed he felt like crying.

"How are you feeling?"

_Like crying._

"Fine. Did I lose consciousness?"

"Yeah, it's perfectly acceptable since you over exhausted your body, as usual. And the heat is not healthy for you either."

"Where's Lee?"

"Oh! Hum… he's somewhere… doing his business. "

Sasuke didn't need any more words; he knew how 'youthful' that weird guy could be. However, he gave her an accusing look that meant 'If he goes _youthful_ on me I'm out before you can even blink an eye!'

"I know, I know. Anyways, what happened after I left? Did you fight the Kyuubi?"

"NO!" the raven shouted on a reflex.

He didn't mean to shout but enough was enough! Couldn't he be left alone? Did he have to be tortured like this, just now when he was finally dobe-thoughts free?

"Ok, you don't need to yell. What happened?"

Sasuke remained silent, he didn't trust himself enough to talk. He was afraid his voice would betray him, or worse… he was afraid he would start sobbing like a child.

This didn't go unnoticed by the girl.

"Sasuke?"

The raven haired boy sighed before telling Sakura the events of the night she had left.

"I really don't know what to say. Danzo-san tried to kill you, and Itachi is… are you going to look for him know?"

"Yes."

"Then what about the Kyuubi? Did you meet it?"

"No. The demon never showed up. It probably sensed me and never showed up or forgot. Demons don't have the same sense of time we do."

_Liar! How can you lie about the person that saved your life? The person you love? Have you no conscience at all? _

"I guess… I'm really thankful though. It may not be our village but I like it here. They have a greenhouse with plants I've never seen before. I work with venoms to make new antidotes. I help a lot of people. And I'm happy with Lee."

The Uchiha simply nodded. He was happy for her, but that really didn't change the fact that he was still feeling miserable. The raven hadn't even noticed that Sakura was hugging him, he was so lost in those feelings and thoughts.

"I hope you find happiness soon. You need it more than I do" the green eyed girl whispered.

_I was happy there, why did I ever leave? Oh yeah, because I fell in love. It ruined everything. I hate it._

"I don't need happiness, I just have to find my brother, and somehow it will work out."

"Did something happen? I know something so terrible is hard to take in, but I'm sensing something else happened."

_Naruto happened. He's the one making me feel this miserable and lonely. I hate him. I HATE HIM! _

"No Sakura. I'm just… really, really tired."

"Go back to sleep" she said smiling. "You'll feel better."

"Hn."

_I'll never feel better_.

* * *

Hey there! Sorry for the waiting. I promise you'll have another chapter sooner. Please continue to read and reviewing, it makes me happy. In the next chapter you'll find out Naruto's reaction and if Tsunade, Jirayia and Kakashi will remain alive. If you thought Kakashi would have run by now, your clearly mistaken.

And finally a big thank you for DiscordiaCruentus for revising my grammar.


	11. Naruto loses it or not?

Chapter 11

**Naruto loses it… or not?**

There were few things in this world that made Kakashi fear for his life. Actually, there was just one: a mad Naruto. Now everyone who knew the blond knew that he had a kind and gentle nature though he was a prankster. The blonde would pout or frown, but never get angry about anything. That was a reality, at least before Sasuke came into the fox demon's life.

When Naruto woke up that morning, he felt that something was missing. He would normally open his eyes to be caught in the murderous gaze of the raven, since the fox had the tendency to hug him in the sleep. But that morning he had been deceived by the human's pillow. He couldn't tell the difference right away due to the strong scent impregnated in it. Nuzzling the soft fabric, he stayed still, gazing at the pillow with a sleepy look.

Then it clicked.

Sasuke wasn't there!

The blonde wondered if the human had finally found away to escape his grip while he slept. Lazily, he stretched and yawned. After a last sniff of pillow, he got up and walked directly to the kitchen. On his way down, he greeted the three older demons, who for some strange reason jumped as if they had seen a ghost.

"Why are you so jumpy? You look like you just saw a ghost." Naruto commented cheerfully.

"No, it's nothing. Nothing at all." Jirayia said rather suspiciously.

Tsunade was still, trying to fight the urge of flee. Kakashi was, as usual, reading a book, ignoring his instincts that told him to run for his life. The fox demon was oblivious to this, so he concluded that things were fine, and Jiraiya was just being weird.

"You look really happy today Naruto-kun. What happened?" the wolf demon asked casually.

"I had the best dream ever" the blond replied.

"Sasuke kissed you, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Eh? How did you know?" the fox boy questioned, blushing a little.

"It's pretty easy to guess. So how was it? I bet you felt eager to have him in that exact moment didn't you? Feeling hot and wanting him under you, saying your name over and over again."

At this insinuation Naruto exploded, fume escaped from his ears, and his face was madly red. He couldn't deny it since it was the mating season and he _wanted_ the human badly! Just thinking of it made his internal temperature rise to outstanding levels.

He had never felt like that in the other seasons. It had probably something to do with the fact that Sasuke was his mate. But for that same reason, he couldn't force him. Unless the human gave him clear permission, he was not allowed to do anything. The first reason was obvious, the human was a submissive, therefore had the last word. Second, he had a temper, mix that with pride and strength, and that makes a badass hard to get uke. And the final reason, it was possible that Sasuke didn't feel the same way he did.

That single thought made the heat cease, like a bucket of ice cold water.

If Sasuke didn't return his feelings, he would die.

He mated for life. His life didn't have meaning if his fated mate didn't love him. Death is the only thing that awaits a demon whose mate does not return the feelings of love or dies.

However, Naruto wasn't worried. Eventually he would make the human fall for him. Even if by force! Well, not really, if Sasuke agreed to mate with him… he just had to make a bet by morning, win the fight in the afternoon, and at night… the pale boy was his.

The fox demon ended up with a face splitting grin, which didn't unnoticed by the older demons.

Cheerfully, he left the room, remembering why he had come down in the first place.

_Right, first food and then the Uchiha! _

* * *

As soon as the blonde male left, Jiraiya start to pack his things and tried to run for the hills. Tsunade, who saw the white haired demon's action with a twitching brow, reacted at the exact moment the male demon prepared to jump out the window.

"Oh, no you don't!" the blonde demon said, pulling him back with a hand, "You are _not_ leaving me alone with the gaki when he finds out the Uchiha is gone!"

"Tsunade! I beg you, please let me go. You know that the kid will kill the first thing he sees!" Jiraiya said, smiling nervously.

"Oh, I know that perfectly well" her left eye glinted evilly."Why do you think you're staying?"

Jirayia paled.

"It was not my fault! Use Kakashi, he's the one to blame! Let him be the bait while we run. Why the hell didn't you warn us sooner?" the elder turned to the wolf demon."And why the hell didn't you run for your dear life? If I was in your shoes right now, I would have run to a really faraway place!"

"Ma, ma. You see…"

"NO! Don't give us a stupid excuse! You could have stopped him from leaving. You could have stopped the Uchiha boy from leaving! Wh…"

A loud crack from a bowl hitting the ground interrupted the elder demon's rambling.

* * *

The blonde was petrified, his wide blue eyes were still gazing the older demons. Nothing but shock was written on his face. The words Jirayia had spoken earlier were echoing and repeating in his mind.

"N-Naruto."

His breathing hitched.

He felt his heart beating in his ears, and throat.

He was…

"NO! NARUTO!" Tsunade screamed in panic.

The fox demon stumbled back, while his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His tanned skin color became sickly white, as he fell unconscious.

Kakashi was the first to move, catching the blonde before he hit the floor. The female demon was the second to reach the young one, checking his vitals.

"Naruto! Wake up! Don't jump to conclusions! Stay awake!" the one eyed demon ordered harshly.

"T-t-tsunade? Is he…?" the white haired demon questioned fearfully.

"His heart is still beating. He fainted from shock."

"Figures…" Jiraiya whispered, sighing in relief.

"That was too close." Kakashi commented.

"Close? It was more than that! It's misunderstandings like this that kill a tenth of our kind!" Tsunade hissed.

"That is why I said 'too close'."

"Are you trying to be smart with me?"

Tsunade glared.

"No, no he wasn't. Tell her Kakashi, it was just a joke right? Right?"

Before anyone could start or say anything, a soft groan was heard.

"Naruto?"

"Where is he? Where is Sasuke?" the blonde asked in a whisper.

"Sasuke left to find his brother. It had nothing to do with you." Kakashi informed.

As if the blonde had not just been close dying, he jumped to his feet faster than a blink of an eye. Completely filled with raw energy, the young demon turned to the wolf demon.

"Which direction did he take?"

"Oi, Naruto!" Tsunade called.

"West to the Sand." the one eyed demon informed."What are you planning?"

"I'm bringing him back." the boy said plainly, while walking to the door.

"Naruto, he's a human, you can't…"

"Oh, yes I can!" the Kyuubi yelled menacingly, cutting off the female demon. "He is MINE! He is an offering I accepted from the human elders, therefore he belongs to me! He is my fated mate, so yes I can take him back by force! I'm going to drag his sorry ass back whether he likes it or not."

The three older demons new they should remain silence.

Naruto was now surrounded by red energy, and he was dead serious, there was no turning back on that.

"Are you going alone?" Jirayia questioned.

"I'll ask a friend to help me once I get there. See you later."

With that said, the blonde took off, leaving the three older demons behind.

Running down the mountain in his small fox form, Naruto felt his heart lighting up. For a moment he thought he had been abandoned. However, he knew that Sasuke had to have a reason to leave without saying anything. It wasn't the human's fault he didn't know that once a demon falls in love, he could die if he ever felt he was rejected by his mate (in the case of demons that mated forever). And how could he know that? He was human, and Naruto still hadn't confessed his love!

Grinning, with the soft wind in his fur, the fox made his decision.

Sasuke would be forever his.

And after that, he would kill Kakashi.

* * *

Back at the castle, the wolf demon felt a cold shiver run down his spine, making him tremble uncontrollably.

"What is it Kakashi?"

"Oh, nothing. I just felt that someone was planning my death."

The two male demons stared at each other, sitting in the living room while drinking tea. After a long pause, Jiraiya simply said.

"You should start to pack your things."

"I guess you're right." the wolf demon remained sitting, a calm expression on his features.

A whole minute passed before the white haired demon spoke again.

"Why aren't you running?"

"Because, my dear Jiraiya."

Another pause.

"You're planning on sneaking in on Naruto and Sasuke mating when they come back, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't miss witnessing such a miracle." the grey haired said, with a grin hidden under the mask.

"Hm, hmm. "the elder nodded with a sly grin on the lips."You're right. I guess I'll take the opportunity..."

"…to write a new novel?"

"Indeed."

"Great minds think alike."

* * *

Poor Naruto, now that he finally scheamed the perfect plan, the object of his atentions was nowhere to be found... And gosh Kakashi and Jirayia are such perverts!

Look forward for more, soon.

Please review.

And a big thanks for DiscordiaCruentus for borrowing her time.


	12. Meeting the demon of the sand

Chapter 12

**Meeting the demon of the sand**

The night came quickly and cold, if it rained the water would most likely turn into snow. It was a silent evening, only the coyotes barked at the moon once in a while.

The desert was beautiful, full of wonders and dangers, to the ones who were bold enough to travel or even live in such a place.

Sasuke however, had enough.

After resting the whole afternoon in Sakura's new home, he discovered three things: first, that he couldn't handle the heat. His skin got red and itchy, and no matter how hard he waved his fan (courtesy of Sakura), he felt like he was melting; second he couldn't eat any of the local food, either all the food tasted like sand or the taste was a consequence of Sakura's bad cooking, he couldn't tell (although he was betting on the second); and last but not least, he couldn't stand Lee's proclamation of youth (he was able to hear them from 6 miles away).

It was sad, depressing and pitiful, and he knew those all too well.

It couldn't possibly go any worse than this.

"SAKURA, MY LOVE, I'VE RETURNED!"

The teen's brow twitched compulsively.

"Lee, what have I told you about shouting?"

"But Sakura, my sweet flower, I'm just so happy!"

If Sasuke was less mature, he would fake hurling. So he took that lead and went to the nearest bathroom, adding a mental note to never _ever_ eat Sakura's cooking.

While washing his face, he heard the couple talking. Sakura seemed agitated for some reason. He just hoped he wasn't the reason. Maybe it was time to tell her that he would be leaving that night.

Stepping out to the corridor, he walked to the room with a familiar alarm ringing in his head. He ignored it, as if it was no longer needed or was simply annoying and useless. What was it?

Still wondering, he walked in to the room. There he met the terrified look of Sakura, the ever fuzzy brows of Lee, and a new pair of emerald eyes.

The onyx eyes widened a bit, before narrowing to inspect the stranger in front of him. The newcomer had a small stature, bright short red hair, and the most significant detail was a tattoo of a kanji that read 'Ai'.

Life seemed to take pleasure in making him suffer.

Of course when he stopped his self-pitying, he realized why Sakura had been agitated earlier. The red head was a demon.

He looked at the pink haired girl who was pale and probably panicking, trying to find a good excuse. Sasuke felt tempted to let the girl suffer for a bit, as a payback for not _educating_ Lee better. And it would be strange if he acted differently towards demons, Sakura would suspect.

The first one to break the silence was the excited Lee, much to the raven's displeasure.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun, I didn't know you were here. Welcome! This is my friend Gaara Sabaku, he's a good rival and was the one that helped Sakura and I when we arrived to Suna. Gaara-san, this is Sasuke Uchiha."

The two locked gazes, which set an awkward atmosphere.

"You two are really alike," the girl risked to comment.

Both the demon and slayer turned their heads towards the girl with a glare that said 'And what exactly do we have in common?' followed by 'I guess we might have some similarities…' when they locked gazes again.

The movements had been perfectly synchronized, as well as the expressions. Sakura was the first to notice this, and chuckled, earning the twin-like glower of the boys.

After reaching a silent agreement, they each sat at on opposite ends of the table.

The pink haired girl was happy about everything going so smoothly, therefore she decided to speak first.

"We met Gaara about a couple of weeks ago. He was in his raccoon form passed out in the shadow of a cactus..."

* * *

Sakura sighed loudly, still thinking about Sasuke. She couldn't stop worrying, since she knew the raven had the tendency to ignore his limits. The Uchiha heir's stubbornness and pride were the main causes that lead him to exhaust himself nearly to death.

Sighing again, she looked at Lee who was having the time of his life. Her fiancé was too energetic and cheerful for the situation, but she couldn't really blame him. They were technically eloping, and that alone seemed to make the green spandex boy ecstatic.

Suna was the neighbor country of the land of fire, and yet it was very different. Fortunately, the rumors about this land seemed to be over-exaggerated. There were no assassins beneath any rocks, or thieves behind the not so common cactus, and demons didn't lurk in the sand ready to kill them.

The temperature was tolerable in the early morning, and they would arrive soon to the nearest town, where they hoped they would be safe. The rest would be taken care of in time, though Sakura wasn't sure that things would be ok. Lee, on the other hand, was taking everything lightly; being happy and cheerful was the only thing on his mind.

It was a few steps after that Sakura noticed something. It looked like some sort of animal. Lee also noticed it and ran to it.

"Ah! Sakura-Chan it's a raccoon dog!"

The girl approached them with curiosity. The animal was strange looking: it had red fur and dark blue markings, and was about the size of big cat, making the creature appear cute and fluffy enough to hug.

"I think it's just sleeping," she said plainly.

Of course Lee didn't hear her. Mistaking it for a poor distressed thing, the boy picked the raccoon up and tried to "revive" it. Sakura tried in vain to stop him from…*cough* you get the picture.

The _poor_ thing happened to wake at that precise moment. The girl was expecting the animal to hiss or scratch or bite, although she wasn't exactly worried about the boy getting hurt. Whatever it did to her fiancé was indeed excusable and fair.

As amazing as it was though, the raccoon dog did no such thing, instead it just 'nyuu'd.

That was all that it took. Sakura went into girly mode, snapping the thing out of Lee's arms and squeezed the little thing to her chest while cuddling it.

"Lee, I want to keep it! It's so cute!"

"Of course! This little buddy seems really friendly".

The raccoon dog had stayed still in Sakura's hold the entire time. Another person would think the creature wanted to be left alone, however the 'nyuus' that the creature made were the sign that it _was_ enjoying the cuddling.

"Oh, the poor thing is hurt. Don't worry, I'll take care of that."

They arrived to the town shortly after picking up the strange looking raccoon dog. The couple was fascinated by all the new, foreign things. However, finding a place to stay became a difficult task as the sun took a high place at the sky.

"It's awfully hot. We need a cool place to stay or we'll dehydrate, Lee. Lee?" the pink haired girl looked around looking for her missing fiancé, the raccoon dog still in her lap."AHG! LEE!"

She immediately spotted him, passed out in the middle of the main street due to his 'youthful spirit', meaning he ran around the town up and down, side to side, with the killing heat. The girl dragged the boy to the nearest shadow, leaving her pet on a bench.

Sakura had been so busy attending to her almost dead fiancé that she forgot about the animal and never noticed it leaving. The emerald eye girl was then surprised by a small male. He looked a little creepy but, somehow he seemed familiar.

"Follow me.", he said stoically, picking Lee up with ease, and quickly leaving.

That only made the girl wonder how familiar the boy was, nonetheless she followed him. The whole way she walked, never letting the boy out of her sight, she kept thinking about where she had seen him.

When they stopped, she noticed that the boy was leading them to a house. The red haired boy entered, expecting her to follow, which she unconsciously did. She stepped into a living room, where Lee was already lying, and the strange boy was sitting at a table.

"Sit."

Again, her body responded before her mind did.

"Thank you very much. I'm sorry I didn't present myself earlier, I'm Sakura and he's Lee. What's your name?" she asked kindly.

"I'm Gaara Sabaku. I'm the most powerful demon in this country."

"A-a demon? What do you want from us?"

"It's what you call returning a favor. Thank you."

That answer only made Sakura more confused.

"I recently fought another demon that was claiming others' territories and threatening the village. I won but I exerted myself too much and ended up passing out. Since you healed me and gave yourself the trouble of bringing me home, I decided I should compensate."

"AH! You're the raccoon dog! Are you really?" she asked, still doubting.

"I guess I need to show you then."

The demon named Gaara then adopted his half form, in which his tail and ears showed. Sakura blushed, thinking of how cute and adorable the demon was. She then dared to touch his fluffy red ear, which twitched slightly at the touch.

"You can stay as much as you like."

The sound of the boy's voice made her startle and blush even more. It was incredible how such a stoic expression could be so cute when you added a pair of fluffy ears.

"Thank you very much. Our staying will be only temporary; we don't mean to cause you any trouble."

"It's no trouble, but…"

"Yes?"

"Keep _him_ away from me in the near future while I'm asleep. If my mate knows your mate accidentally claimed me, he will rip him to pieces."

Again, the pink haired girl blushed.

* * *

"We left Gaara's house a week ago, and have been living here ever since. I remembered then why Gaara seemed so familiar. He looked like you Sasuke."

"I'm creepy except when I have ears? And that makes me look cute?"

"No, that's not it! I mean the way you act, and look… okay not look kind of look… We'll just be going now."

The twin glower stopped at the same moment the girl and her fiancé stepped out of the room. As if previously rehearsed, the boys turned their heads to face each other at the same time.

"I guess it's just us then."

"Yes, we have things to discuss."

"What things?"

"Naruto."

* * *

Things are getting interesting. Poor, poor Gaara, I hope his mate won't get to mad. =3

Ok so I'll try to update sooner, but the rest of the week I'll be very busy. So probably I'll update next monday.

I do not onw Naruto.

And you're free to review many many times. Seriously review.

And again a big, big, big thanks to DiscordiaCruentus. You do an awsome job!


	13. Because you can't cheat death

Chapter 13

Because you can't cheat death

Suna was a vast country just like the fire land, maybe a bit bigger. One direction was vague, too vague for a land that vast. Try to track down a person was difficult… for a human.

Naruto was the most powerful demon in the all world, nothing could surpass him (ok, so Sasuke did), he had no weaknesses (Sasuke's legs were an exception), he was feared and respected by every living being (Sasuke calling him dobe and defying him was well… he was his mate, he had the right)…

…And still he managed to lose his track.

A bunny would have done a better job… a bunny.

It wasn't his fault the desert looked all the same, or that the sand had moved due to the wind erasing all the tracks, or that the smell had faded.

But truth was he lost a day circling aimlessly in the desert and now he had to sleep beneath a rock, in his small fox form, because he couldn't track a human.

He was by no means depressed, just anxious. He needed to find Sasuke, quickly. Something made him feel that his mate was in danger, just like the other times. What if he didn't get there on time? Third time was the charm wasn't it?

The fox curled into a ball tired from the running. He had forgotten how exhausting it was to be under a desert sun. He hoped that once he got to Gaara's village, this last one would help him.

Closing his eyes sleepily, Naruto's last though was about Sasuke.

* * *

The raven haired boy was clearly upset. His brain had stop, his breathing had gone heavy, and he felt his heart beating loudly against his chest. Tormented again by feelings that he denied himself to feel, he had lost his ability to maintain his perfect mask.

It was official, the name Naruto was now taboo.

"I smelled his scent on you.", Gaara said stoically.

"I bathed."

"It takes a lot more than that to erase the scent of a powerful demon, especially Kyuubi."

"Why are you asking about Naruto."

"I normally don't mess with other peoples affairs, however since Naruto is a personal friend, and the fact that he's here I'm making an exception."

All the color vanished from the human's face.

"Naruto is here?"

"He'll arrive within half an hour to the town. He entered Suna yesterday. He probably got himself lost."

Sasuke was about to leave in panic, when Gaara grabbed his wrist, pushing him down slowly. Their eyes locked and Sasuke knew he had given himself away.

The emerald eyes widen.

"You're in love with Naruto.", he stated softly, almost whispered.

The human didn't open his mouth. The demon this time took a good look to the human, seeing him with a new perspective. He let go of the raven's wrist.

"I'll help you get away."

Lifting his head up to the red haired, the onyx eyes blinked slowly in appreciation for the gesture.

"However you don't seem too sure of yourself. Is this what you really want to do?"

The silence was the only answer. After a brief moment the raccoon dog demon spoke.

"I'm not saying that what you're doing is wrong. It's actually a relieving and fortunate thing to know that humans can love a demon, like if it was one of its own kind. But Naruto came looking for you, I'm sure of it. You must mean a lot to him."

"I hate demons. Sakura told you that I'm sure. I hate demons, and Naruto is a demon.", Sasuke said to nobody in particular.

"I also hate humans, a lot… but ironically, my mate his also a human. I understand you, and your doubts, but at the same time I didn't have the doubts you had though I had others. I'll always hate humans but not the human I love, he's my mate."

"But aren't you a raccoon demon?"

"I'm a raccoon _dog_, there's a difference. Like Naruto I mate for life."

"How about Sakura and Lee, do you hate them?"

"It's complicated. In another time I would have killed them not regretting one bit, but that was before I met Naruto. Although I'm not fond of humans, they're tolerable. In case of Sakura and Lee, I only have to say in my defense that I was, and I currently am in my mating season, and my mate decided not to come to Suna. Long distance relationships require a lot of patience."

"I'll keep that in mind.", the raven haired boy smirked, feeling a little lighter."Is there another way out of town?"

"No. I'll distract Naruto while you run. It was…nice to meet you Sasuke Uchiha.", Gaara said, choosing his words carefully.

"I won't forget that I owe you… I really won't.", the human muttered.

"I don't do favors to humans, so you don't owe me anything.

After grabbing a cloak from Sakura (at least he hoped so because there was no way in hell he would wear something from Lee, and Sakura's tastes were acceptable for a girl), he and Gaara left.

They went to the gate of the town, in opposite sides of the main street. Both of them walked at the same pace, never crossing their gazes. While Sasuke was completely covered by the beige cloak, passing unnoticed, Gaara caught a lot of attention with his red hair and dark red garments.

At the gates, Sasuke felt a familiar presence, which made him quicken his pace. The blonde passed through him like if he wasn't even there. The raven didn't need to turn around to know that Naruto was going happily towards the other demon.

Never once he looked back, because he knew he would probably run to the blue eyed demon.

He simply kept walking, leaving his heart behind, and trying his best not to shed any tears.

Then, when he felt he was far enough, he dashed towards north to the next country.

Hours passed by. The stars were shining in the sky above, yet the gentle light was not enough to lighten the desert. Fortunately for Sasuke sharigan enable him to avoid obstacles easily, such as cactus, rocks and animals.

The red eyes scanned the horizon ahead. They detected trees, lots of them. It was the frontier. He was about two hours away by his calculation.

Suddenly, his sharigan sensed other types of energy, ones that didn't match tree energy. Sasuke slowed down his run, until he stopped completely. At the moment he stilled, five persons surrounded him.

The red gaze observed them, carefully. He knew he was in trouble when he caught a glint of a mask. It was now confirmed; his own village considered him a rogue, a criminal that should be put to death. However, Sasuke didn't want to die, not until he found his brother, until he made things right again. And by the looks of the masked gang they were Danzo's personal dogs.

_No regrets then._

The Uchiha heir took out his sword slowly, waiting for them to attack. In a flash, two of them advanced at him throwing kunai. The raven haired deflected the objects with ease, counterattacking with lightning spells.

In this situation lightning spells were handy; they were precise, strong, and in his case everything within the range of five meters would fall to the ground.

Unfortunately for him, it would take a little more to beat them. Not that he wasn't confident, he had defeated greater opponents. Adversaries of their level were not even worthy of his time.

But that was his pride talking.

And this sin like all of the rest blinded and invited tragedy and death.

The Uchiha heir was no exception.

He fought with skilled, defeating one after another, with different methods. One had been beaten by his lightning spell imbibed in his sword, another got caught in an explosion, and so on. Until there was only one who remain. At this point the raven haired was untouched, although he had barely any time left before his sharigan faded. He decided he had to finish things quickly; therefore summoned one of his most powerful lightning spells.

It would end in a matter of seconds, since the remaining masked man was in a really bad condition. Without second thoughts the Uchiha heir charged. In a crucial second, he didn't see the deception of the black ops. The next thing he noticed was the pain in stomach.

The masked black ops fell to the ground incapacitated.

Sasuke examined the wound, trying not to bend which caused the wound to hurt even more. His beige garments were tainted by blood that kept flowing, which was not good since it was his liver the man had hit. To make it worse, the kunai was poisoned.

The Uchiha heir fell to his knees, having his pain increased significantly. He tried to turn to keep the sand away from the entry wound, while trying to apply pressure on it. The poison however, as concluded by the boy was a nerve damaging poison, he couldn't built strength in his body.

As the poison continued to circle his blood stream, his wound kept bleeding like a river. The spasms kept his body from obeying his thoughts, only making the pain worse.

The onyx eyed boy was thinking of some way of stopping the bleeding. At this rhythm he couldn't tell what would be the cause of his death, the poison or the bleeding. It was when his shaken hand reached the wound that he noticed would cold the blood was.

Realization came to the boy. With all the spasms he couldn't tell that some of them were actually shivers. He would die from cold. And by the way his skin felt cold to his touch it wouldn't take long until that happened. On another hand the cold was coagulating his blood and probably slowing down the poison.

With his mind going blurry, and no longer feeling pain, Sasuke stopped struggling against the feeling of dying.

The onyx eyes blinked, he sense light though the sky was dark. He remembered the day he arrived to Suna, and the dawn. The thought of the sun rising reminded him of Naruto for some reason.

And with that everything didn't seemed to matter anymore.

Not death, or fear, or life… just…

_Naruto… _

**Hey! Sorry for taking longer than expected, but I did warn that I would be busy. This time DiscordiaCruentus was not avaiable to review my grammar, so if you see some mistakes do please ignore. I hope you like the story so far. And don't forget to review. Again sorry for the delay. **


	14. Despair

Chapter 14

**Despair **

Seeing a friend you haven't seen in years always makes your heart jump in joy, especially when that friend is almost like family to you. You can't avoid the feelings of happiness that make you smile and make you forget about all the problems in your life.

Quickening his pace, the blonde waved to his old red haired friend. The last stood still, waiting for him to come to his side, never blinking or moving the muscles of his face. Blue eyes shined, at the moment, he finally stopped to greet Gaara with his best grin.

"Long time no see. Sorry I couldn't come earlier, but I promised I would behave, until those lechers die at least."

"That indeed makes me wonder what is it that is so important that brings you here, when you promised. I never ought to see the day you would be breaking a promise."

"It _is_ very important, and I need your help.", Naruto said seriously.

"Then follow me to my house. We'll discuss it in private."

The blonde demon nodded with a smile.

The trip to the red haired demon's house was quick and silent. In another time the blue eyed demon would have been talking nonstop, his heart however was beating fast due to anxiety. He had sensed something earlier, a shadow of a familiar feeling he couldn't point out, which was upsetting him like a spider's bite. Besides that his instincts were tormenting him, a little voice that said 'hurry up' and 'danger is near'.

His mind was also busy thinking of Sasuke.

When the two of them were finally sited at the table in a simple and ample division, Naruto spoke.

"I need you to help me find a human."

"A human?"

"A very especial human."

"And why are you looking for him?"

"He's my mate."

"Have you mated with him?"

"No."

"Then he's not your mate!", Gaara scold him harshly leaving the blonde speechless." I can't believe you would break a vow to simply search for a human."

"He is not just _a human_! It's true that he isn't my mate, _yet_, but I am going to change AAAAAA"

"Is he really your mate Naruto? I know how you are when you're in your mating season; as long as the other has a nice scent, you don't mind either that someone is a demon or a human, dangerous or harmless."

"I am not acting like this because of the season!"

"Oh, really?"

Suddenly, Naruto was confronted with a half looking demon, waving its red tail. The blonde demon's body reacted to that, mimicking what the other had done. In a blink of an eye, a pair of golden fox ears perked up, followed by the swift flow of the two tails.

The raccoon dog demon was quick to seduce the fox to come to his side. Trying to contain his lust, the fox tried not to do more than rubbing his head and tails against the red haired demon. Naruto however wasn't able to silent the pleased purring when Gaara corresponded.

It wouldn't be the first time he would have 'played' with the raccoon dog demon. They had gotten together for a reasonable number of seasons since he had reached the age of a hundred years, when his second tail appeared. He liked the red haired, a lot, especially because they were alike. They were both part of the nine tail beasts, they both had their share of awful experiences with humans, and both had a parent that was human.

However they were not suitable mates. They knew that since the first time they had been together and didn't feel connected. Ironically as it sounds, the two of them who had so much in common were incompatible, although, that didn't change the fact that they liked each other enough to 'play' and spend the season together.

The gentle purring had become louder.

On the floor, Naruto was lost to instinct, groaning while marking the red haired demon's neck, mistaking that pale skin for another. His mind was fighting against his lust, with poor success, but still fighting.

"I guess he really doesn't mean much to you. You're acting out of lust and possession as always."

The second Gaara stated those words, the blonde demon's stomach turned upside down. Leaving the red haired demon's neck, he crawled to the farthest corner in the room. With tearful eyes, full of regret, he started to push his fox ears harshly. Swallowing the sobs, he repeated that action for minutes, until pain was the only thing he could feel.

Silent, the green eyes observed the other carefully. His red ears and tail had stopped moving the moment the blonde had let him go. Naruto wasn't the only one whimpering.

Gaara had started to lick the other's scent off of him. He was now anxious, having trouble in thinking of ways to get rid of the mark on his neck. If it had been two seasons earlier, he wouldn't be feeling like that. But he had a mate, a one that had left him alone, but still his mate. No matter how much he hated humans, he loved his mate and would forever be loyal to him. That was what he had thought.

He knew how much Naruto was suffering about not having his mate by his side, because he himself was suffering. He had chosen, and now he was regretting having a human for a mate. He thought that he could forget about him if he spent the season with Naruto, and this last could also forget about his fated mate. But that proved to be a failure for both sides.

Both demons looked miserable, each one in its own corner, both desperate to forget what they had done.

Gaara was about to begin to scratch his skin out, when the blonde demon took his hand.

"Are you ok?"

"No."

"I, hum… I didn't mean it."

"Me neither."

"It's strange, we never had problems with spending the season together… But now I feel like dying."

"You shouldn't mate with a human Naruto. You'll regret it."

"I'll regret even more if I don't."

"You don't think about it do you… As long as if he's with you the rest doesn't matter. But Naruto, he won't be by your side. Humans are not bonded to each other like demons. Humans can leave when they want, saying they love you. They'll never stay, and when we try to leave it hurts."

"Gaa…"

"I mated last year with a human. He stayed for a while and then he left, saying he would come back. I haven't seen him since then."

The red haired turned his glare to the blonde demon.

"I know he loves me. I feel our bond and it isn't fading, it's actually the opposite I feel his love for me getting stronger. And still that kills me. Demons aren't meant to love from afar."

"But Sasuke won't leave… I won't allow him to."

"Then you're just plain selfish, because he will leave either you want it or not. And if you try to stop him from leaving then you don't love him enough. I won't help you find him."

"I do love him, that's why I won't let him go!"

Naruto stood up, ready to leave. After one last apologetic look to the raccoon dog demon, he rushed out the door.

The fox demon was running around trying to find the exit gates of the city, when suddenly he sensed a familiar fading scent. The blonde almost hit a building while trying to stop. He took a long sniff from the air around him. Finding the source of it, the demon turned and ran with a grin on his face.

He was almost there.

Just a little more and he would find Sasuke.

The demon followed the scent to a house. He didn't stop. He broke down the door hoping to find his mate, instead he ran into something pink. For five entire minutes there was screaming, hitting, punching, whining, begging… until Sakura had calmed down enough to grab the intruder by the collar.

"Who are you?"

"That's my line! Who are you and where's Sasuke?"

"Why? What do you want with him?"

"I'm the nine-tailed fox demon Kyuubi, and I'm here to take Sasuke with me!"

Naruto was able to get away from the human girl's strong grip, by scaring her with the red aura that emanated from his body.

Sakura's first reaction had been to laugh of the blonde who proclaim to be the terrifying demon of her village. However when the red spiritual energy started to be more and more visible, she stepped back.

"I followed is scent here. Where is he?"

"I'm not telling. He's my friend and if you want him you'll have to defeat me, evil demon."

And with that it was more twenty minutes of pure chaos. Naruto hadn't wanted to hurt Sakura because like she said she was Sasuke's friend, so he avoided the blows while babbling. On the other hand the pink haired girl gave everything she got, which meant carving holes all over the house.

"Wait...stop… I…don't…want… hurt…ouch…please…listen…Sasuke…I..."

Sakura had hit him, right on the face. The blow made him fly across the division and through a couple of walls. Fiercely the girl walked towards the fox demon that was literally seeing stars.

Just like Sasuke to be friends with a girl that had a demonic strength and temper.

He saw the girl approaching ready to make stew out of him, and in panic he screamed the first thing on his mind.

"I LOVE SASUKE!"

The girl ceased all movement, shocked.

"I love him a lot, I really do, and I need your help."

It seemed to be the right words.

The girl looked deep into his eyes, and seeing nothing but truth she dropped her arms in awe.

"Sasuke isn't here."

"But I smelled his scent…"

"I guessed… But forget that! Sasuke is in danger!"

"What do you mean with that?"

"A man of the town identified Sasuke as a missing demon slayer."

"Missing slayer? The village is looking for him?"

"It's worse than that it means our elders declared that he must be killed on the spot if seen, they sent black ops. That's why I rushed here to warn Sasuke. But I couldn't find him here and when you came through the door recklessly I thought you were one of them."

"So that was the danger I was feeling. After Sasuke ran away I sensed the black ops! However isn't Sasuke strong enough to defeat them? He defeated me ten times."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me. Sasuke is very stubborn and won't stop once he puts something in his mind. He said he would kill you if he ever found you."

"Hehehe… yeah, I remember that! It only made me snuggle more, he was so cute."

Sakura looked at him with disgust.

"Pervert! Don't you dare to touch Sasuke! I'll kill you!"

Naruto wasn't able to dodge the punch which Sakura aimed at his face. Not only the girl was friends with the raven haired, she had to act like a protective mother.

"Wait! Wait! Sasuke… why is he in danger?"

"He's still recovering from the fever and tiredness. He may be strong but he is still human. What worries me more is that he didn't eat properly, he's probably still sick. No matter how much resistance he has, his body will eventually falter in strength. Against a large number of opponents he won't stand much time."

"We have to find him! God knows if he didn't pass out in the desert already!"

The fox demon was about to rush out the door, but the girl stopped him with a strong grip on his shoulder.

"Wait I already sent Lee to find him. We should wait."

"But how are we going to know when, hum, Lee finds him?"

"With this…" Sakura showed him a weird kind of black bracelet"… we can communicate with each other through this.

Naruto tilted his head to the side not understanding how that object would help. The girl didn't bother to try to explain, she only said it was complex. Humans come up with really weird things.

"Lee is really fast and he knows the desert even if it's dark. We will wait."

The waiting was tormenting to Naruto. He couldn't feel if Sasuke was alive or not or where he was so he could help. He was regretting not making the human his mate when he got the chance.

If it had been his decision the human would have been his mate the day he realized it. However Kakashi had ruined his opportunity and had let Sasuke go away! He would be dead if his fated mate was injured. And the probabilities were very high. The demon knew Sasuke would go over the edge even if it turned out to be fatal.

Praying silently, he waited. His stomach was again upsetting him, not because of lack of food though he hadn't ate since he parted from his castle. All his thoughts ran into the human. How much he loved him. How much he wanted to tell him that. How he should yell at him for leaving. How beautiful and perfect he was. How he was cocky and managed to defeat him.

A couple of hours passed and he felt like he was dying. To a demon it was not a matter of speech. His skin was already pale, and his heart was starting to slow down its pace.

Sakura had also been worried. However she opted to keep her mind busy with cleaning the mess she made. When she noticed the demon her eyes immediately widened. The Kyuubi, the terrible nine-tailed demon, the strongest of all demons looked sick. Love sick, as she came to realize.

It was still a shock, although she shouldn't be surprised. All demons have weaknesses even the strongest ones. Ironically the most powerful demon's weakness was the feelings for the most skilled demon slayer.

With a sigh the girl went to the kitchen and made a special tea. It took ten minutes, until she was done determinate to know the truth. She walked steady, carrying the tea set in platter, to the demon sitting against the corner.

She put down the platter, offering the demon the cup of tea.

"I'm afraid I was really rude earlier. My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm Sasuke's childhood friend."

The demon looked at the cup of tea, after a moment of hesitation he accepted it.

"Thank you, Sakura-san. I'm known as Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto? It's a funny name for the world's most powerful demon."

"I guess.", he replied with the strength he managed.

"You really love him, don't you?", she saw him nod. "I once loved him too, the way you do. But I was not right for him. I realized that the person he needs is someone he could see as an equal. I never filled the requirements, because I was not alone. You know he really feels very lonely, so he doesn't like to be around people that have family or friends. It reminds him of what he lost. He doesn't smile or cry since his family died. Was he happy with you?"

Naruto's response came slowly.

"I don't know… He left I mean. But he never told me he was unhappy. It didn't seem that way. We ate and slept together, even bathe together, we would fight until exhaustion to see which of us was better, and he never hushed me away, not once. I know he would say that he didn't like it, he would have injured me seriously."

"He loves you too."

The fox demon lifted his gaze from the ground.

"When I found Sasuke, he looked exactly like you do now. He was depressed and very sad. He was sick but I didn't know what it was. Now I know. He even lied to me about you. He misses you deeply. He ran because he was scared."

"Scared?"

"He lost everyone he loved. Sasuke doesn't show it, but he is afraid that if he ever is able to love somebody and have a family, he'll lose them as well. He never got close to me. It has to do with his spiritual power. It attracts demons therefore bad luck. You're the living prove of that"

"Hehehe. You're right Sakura-san."

Naruto felt his energy revived. His heartbeat raced with joy, knowing that Sasuke loved him was the best thing he could dream of. In a flash he up, ready to fight the world's greatest army of men and beast. Nothing would stop him from finding Sasuke, bring him back and make him his mate forever and ever.

"Naruto."

The fox demon turned his head to see the red haired demon. They looked fiercely into each other's eyes.

"You really have made up your mind haven't you?"

The blonde gave him his best grin.

"I'm still not going to help you."

"Don't need to. Sakura-san and Lee-san are helping me."

Again they locked gazes.

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan?"

Naruto looked around to find the source of the sudden noise. He figured it came from the black bracelet that Sakura was holding now.

"Lee did you find him?"

"Sakura, this is bad, very bad! What should I do?"

"Calm down, Lee. What…"

"I checked, oh Sakura, I really don't know what to do!", the voice yelled alarmed.

"Calm down, what happened to the black ops?"

The fox demon's heart dashed.

"They're dead, I think. There's too much blood."

_That's my Sasuke!_

"What about Sasuke? Lee, take deep breaths everything's fine."

"Oh, Sakura. I really checked!"

"It's okay if you didn't find him…"

"No, Sakura. He's dead!"

"You… don't mean…"

"Sasuke's not breathing, I can't feel the heartbeat! It's really cold Sakura!"

"Lee, are you sure?", Sakura's face had gotten sickly pale.

"Sasuke's dead."

* * *

I'm really sorry I took so long. The fact is that I had half of the chapter written already but it's my first year at college and I'm very busy. I hope you like this chapter it's the bigger I have ever written so far. Please review.


	15. Carried by the wind

Chapter 15

**Carried by the wind**

It was strange. The empty feeling he had was simply off. It was not numbness, nor heartbreaking, nor sadness. It was not that he was feeling empty, it was just the lack of… feelings. He didn't feel a thing or at least what he should have been feeling.

The fox demon just stared blankly at the strange black device, with his heart beating steady. He didn't know what caused the shock: Sasuke's death or the lack of feelings for it.

He knew what happened to the demons that lost their mates. They would _feel_ their deaths, they would howl in agony, despair, rage. Was the lack of these feelings due to Sasuke not being his mate? Wasn't it wrong? Why couldn't he feel it? _Him_? Something in his heart should have told him that he was dead, gone forever, even if he wasn't officially his mate! Then… was Sasuke not dead? Was he alive?

During his lack of reaction towards his surroundings Gaara had kept a close eye on him. The red haired demon was expecting for a reaction from Kyuubi. He knew it would happen when he least expected.

"Sakura, I need you to listen carefully…" he whispered."We have to get him out of here quickly. I need you to lie. Get him to believe that _he_ is only badly injured, that _he_ needs your help."

The human girl could only nod.

"Don't cry in front of him. He may be in shock now but, believe me that it will end if you make it real. Don't cry. Don't stutter. If you do that, all the people living here will face the worst kind of fate."

Green eyes clashed. Sakura knew what she had to do. Gaara was right, if they failed to get the Kyuubi out into the desert, he would destroy the entire village in one blow.

She breathed in deeply, chasing away the very same thought of tears. The pink haired approached the blonde slowly.

"Naruto? Naruto? You know, Lee, he tends to over-react. He thought Gaara was dead but he was only sleeping. However we need to worry, it is very cold at night and it is dangerous for Sasuke if is injured to sleep. We have to hurry."

"We have to hurry?"

"Yes."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?"

In a blink of an eye an eight tailed golden fox demon grabbed the human and pulled her to his back. A red raccoon dog with the size of a bear followed the demon fox through the silent streets. When the gates were visible Naruto asked:

"Which way?"

"Near the border of the north, where the forest starts.", Sakura replied.

Gaara gazed at the girl when she was looking. She had done well, now they only needed to get away from the village.

It was only a matter of minutes, seventeen to be exact. Sakura swore to herself she would never ride a demon again. Then, unexpectedly, they stopped. More like Naruto stopped and Gaara almost tripped in his feet trying to stop.

The girl couldn't understand… they were so close to Sas…

In a swift and careful movement Gaara pushed her out of the demon's back.

"Run Sakura!"

The girl didn't need to be told twice. She ran towards Lee, fearing the red spiritual energy flowing out of the once golden fox.

The reason why Naruto had stopped was simple. He smelled blood. A lot of them, but that wasn't all. He couldn't feel Sasuke's spiritual energy. He saw the human Lee stand to catch the girl in his arms, who started to cry. However he couldn't tell a body from another so he moved to see.

Gaara then blocked his view.

"Move.", roared the red demon fox.

"Naruto, control yourself.", Gaara said in a steady voice.

"I . said. move."

"If you go any further I will have to stop you."

"MOVE!"

The fight started.

Naruto had completely lost into rage, charging at Gaara with his teeth and claws. The raccoon dog demon had no time to fear for his life, even though he knew he wouldn't win. He dodge most of Naruto's attack using his sand spells, knowing it wouldn't take long for the other to break them.

In his state of fury, Kyuubi's tails swished aiming deadly to nowhere specific. His roars were heard in the all nearby countries, terrifying sounds that were certainly calling death. Gaara was not a match. He had however one chance. And only one. He had to infuriate Kyuubi in order to get him to use his most deadly fire spell. It was impossible to survive his attack, but it had one major flaw.

The raccoon dog demon then attacked with multiple sand strikes. Like he had plan, the fox demon prepared to kill him with one blow. It was then, during the three seconds it took for the fox to release his spell that Gaara jumped over his head, landing behind the other the same second the spell was cast. Without further waiting the raccoon dog demon, subdued him from behind.

The spell that was casted destroyed a tenth of the vast forest that was the northern country.

The two demons fought for dominance. Gaara had the advantage, but little that did for him. The fox demon was able to push him aside.

He stood again on his fours, ready to turn the entire world into a sea of flames and kill everything. He would start with the fire country. Ripping the heads off of the elders was the first thing that his deranged mind came up to. After that, he would destroy anything that crossed his way.

Walking, slowly, with a malicious grin in his lips, turned to the fire country. He smelled the wind, and thought that in a matter of hours, that same wind would carry the scent of blood, fear, and sounds that would put Hell to shame.

However that same wind brought another thing: a small weak sound.

So weak…

So meaningless…

And yet he turned his head.

The dust was blown hard, revealing the once red fox now human with blonde hair and blue bright eyes.

Running, with tears falling like a river, he reached the three humans.

Black deep onyx eyes stared at him.

Sasuke blinked once slowly, his way of saying 'I'm alive'.

Kneeling, the blond reached his mate's face, noticing how cold it was.

"I love you, Naruto."

That was what the voice had said.

"I love you too."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

They hugged tightly, and Sasuke closed his eyes.

Naruto didn't worry. He knew his mate was strong, he would only sleep. Although that didn't stop him from wishing he would stay awake, to hear him say 'I love you' once more.

Both the other humans and the demon stepped away, sighing in relief.

If only did they know that the worst was yet to come.

* * *

Yes I know it's short. No it's not the end. I'll update in fifteen days. Hope you enjoyed.


	16. Come get me

Chapter 16

**Come get me**

It had been pure luck; a fluke. Or maybe fate just seemed to enjoy teasing him. Now you're alive, now dead, now alive, dead, alive, dead, and let it keep that way, alive.

If Sasuke had the strength to laugh he would. Not only because of his luck but also because Naruto's tail was ticklish. Ever since they returned to Sakura's house, the fox demon had been sleeping by his side, cuddling, licking and kissing for the past three weeks.

The girl had been smart enough to give them their own room and not simply let them stay in the living room. He could tell that the girl still found the situation awfully awkward. HELL! Him being in love and corresponding the cuddling Naruto was so desperate to do, was already odd enough. Even he would be indecisive about either leave embarrassed or kick the hell out of the demon.

Said demon was now in his half form licking his neck and shoulders, making him shudder in pleasure, which was a change. He had only felt numbness and pain, physically, until that morning. The poison had finally left his body.

That fact didn't go unnoticed to Naruto, who was getting bolder in his licking. At first he hadn't felt any difference, until the demon started to kiss the skin right above his beating heart. Their gazes firmly locked, allowing Sasuke to distinguish the lust that danced in the blonde's eyes. He knew that the innocent, childish display of affection was far forgotten.

Naruto started to beg.

He started with a simple brush of his head against his neck and chest. The fox ears perked up in expectation. It was subtle, when compared to the frenetic movement of the golden tail that swayed as fast as the rhythm of a heartbeat. The hot and loud breathing was making the raven nervous, like a mouse between a hungry cat and a wall.

He wanted to correspond, he really did. Naruto could have his way with him and he wouldn't even stop him, but the little voice on the back of his head said that it wasn't the right time or place.

It was frustrating!

In one hand he wanted to throw himself to the love of his life without further hesitation, forgetting the rest of the world. However the lucid part of him told him that he was in no way physically capable of moving and he was way too afraid of exposing himself after years of... well, hating the rest of the world to go as far as not letting a single soul touch a single hair of his head!

The soft blush on his face was inevitable. Fortunately, Naruto never had the chance to see it because he chose that exact time to kiss the human on the lips. It had been short, but it had been enough to draw all the air out the onyx eyed boy's lungs.

Sauke was about to tell the demon to stop, or at least slow down, but that didn't seem to be necessary. Naruto had backed away to the opposite wall of the room with a guilty expression on his face. The human was lying down so he couldn't see the demon well, and the fast movement had startled him, leading him to think that he had done something wrong. He tried to get up, ending up with him falling a second after into the mattress again. He had probably moved an inch.

The demon returned to the human's side, this time without the tail and ears. Which was in Sasuke's opinion both a relief and regretful. He had come to enjoy the soft brushing of the fur, never having experienced such as a child. He wanted to pet Naruto, but at the same time he refrain himself from doing it.

"Sorry."

"Dobe."

"Would you stop calling me that? I'm the mighty Kyuubi the most powerful demon in the world."

"Well, to me you're just a horny blonde dobe that goes by the name of Naruto."

"It's not my fault I'm horny! I'm in my mating season you know?"

"Then why did you apologize for something that isn't your fault?"

"Well…hum… because…"

"Dobe!"

"ARGGGHH! Stop calling me that!

"Fine… Usuratonkachi."

"That's it! It's tickling time. You're going down Uchiha!"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Beg for mercy!"

Naruto was careful. Like if he was handling a porcelain doll. The human was too fragile in his state, but that didn't mean he couldn't make him laugh. Sasuke wasn't able to hold his laughter, which was to the demon the most beautiful thing he ever heard. It was like a child's laugh: loud, clear and happy.

It had been years since he had laughed so carefree.

The fox demon also laughed, like a maniac. Even his fox ears had popped up and his tail was again swishing from side to side. However the tickling had stopped long ago. It was now just them laughing, sharing the happiness and euphoria they felt.

Sauke even grabbed the opportunity to tangle his hands with the blonde locks, so he could seconds later brushed them against the furry ears of the demon. It was not really that soft, but it was warm.

The human girl chose that moment to open the door. She had been clearly listening, if the blush in her face was an indication.

The black eyes boy stopped his petting, reluctantly taking his hands off. However Naruto didn't have a single drop of shamefulness in him, so he took both the human's hand and put them right where they had been seconds later and pushed him down while kissing him.

The raven didn't have the energy to scold Naruto, therefore he went along, locking their lips even tighter. Then when he felt it was enough he bit hard on the demon's lower lip.

"OUCH!"

"Serves you right. Learn some manners demon.", Sasuke said, playfully but harsh.

"Sasukeeeee, you're so mean. AH! Blood! I'm bleeding!"

"Sakura did you want something? Sakura?"

Well, what could a girl do after this little display of affection? Fainting was the natural reaction, even for Sakura who wanted to kill the demon for being a complete pervert.

Another month passed until the raven was completely reestablished. Sasuke was again able to use his body normally. And with everything else returned to normal it was expected that Naruto would finally made him his mate.

However there were two problems. First, the demon's mating season had ended, which meant that he lost his need to satisfy his urges. That fact made the demon feel uneasy. He never felt lustful when the season ended, but he still wanted the raven a lot so that wouldn't be so much of a problem. In fact, that way he would be clearly lucid, therefore there was no risk of hurting his mate unintentionally. So it wasn't such a downside after all! And now he was left with the most problematic issue which was…

"SASUKEEEEEE! WHERE THE HELL, ARE YOU? SASUKE! OIIII!"

The demon slayer had run away again.

The fox demon looked up and down all over the city, almost giving a nervous crisis to Gaara and Sakura. Lee being the 'helpful' person he was only contributed to worsen the state of the human girl and the raccoon dog demon.

When Sakura finally got her hands on the fox demon, she punched him hard enough for him to fly through the natural rock wall of the city. Gaara sighed in appreciation.

While Naruto was passed out in the sand trying to recover, both demon and human walked to him. When finally after ten minutes of passing out in the sand he was again on his feet, Sakura grabbed him by the ear, harshly.

"You're such an annoying moron, Naruto! How is it that Sasuke is able to stand you? Ughh. Now listen well, you idiot. Sasuke didn't run away. He went away to confuse any pursuers. In this right moment, he's purposely appearing in the biggest number of random tows. He said it would take a while since he said he would go in circles, at top he said that he would be done in three days…

"Ouch!"

"…pay attention you moron, I'm not finished! He said he would be waiting for you in the Land of Grass. And I'm stating: "If the dobe wants me to be his mate he might as well work for it. If he doesn't stop me before I get across the northern frontier of the Land of Grass he might as well forget me. Well? What are you waiting for? You already lost all morning already, hurry up!"

The demon fox need no more. In a blink of an eye, the golden fox dashed through the sand, heading northeast.

Just three days.

After that, Sasuke would be his for all eternity.

Somehow, it didn't seem a bad bargain.

* * *

Ok... short again. Sorry about that. This time however I'll update sooner =). Please tell what you think people. And please ignore my gra(m?)mar mistakes!


	17. Promises

Chapter 17

**Promises**

Three days was not enough time. How could three days be enough to decide the fate of your life? People took years to decide of what they wanted to do with their lives. Yes, Sasuke had always been precipitated in his decisions but he never stopped to think that maybe there were other options.

Ever since his parents died and his brother left, he felt that he had always followed the only option there was. He decided to live for revenge against all demons; he had decided to become the best demon slayer; he decided he would never have a family again…

Never once he felt that those decisions were wrong until of course the day he found out the truth. Being with Naruto taught him that he could live to find happiness again; that he didn't have to be the best demon slayer; and that he could have a family. Nothing could stop him from getting that now because he didn't feel that revenge was a motive to live anymore, just like he wasn't afraid to lose the ones he love. After all the love of his life was the mighty Kyuubi, the most powerful demon in the world.

However, a life with Naruto wouldn't make him totally happy.

There was so much more he wanted, now that he knew he could choose without feeling guilty or afraid. There was so much more than just love. There was an incredible feeling of freedom he had never felt before. He could do all the things he had denied himself, like travelling. There was so much to see: unknown places with strange food and clothes, different sights, smells and sounds.

He remembered when he was small and heard for the first time the word 'sea'. Not even his brother had ever seen it, and when he asked his father the only thing he said was that it was like the lake he used to go to play but bigger, much bigger. And the mountains covered in 'snow', white and cold snow. And the frozen lakes there were in those snowy mountains, which layer of ice not even an ox could break. And the stories of caves made entirely of ice, so beautiful that looked like crystal.

How could he be happy with staying forever in a castle with his lover, when he knew there was… so much more he never experienced. Not that his love wasn't stronger. He knew that if he had to choose one, he would with no doubt stay with the demon. But that wasn't the thing at cause.

And there was also the matter of his brother. He still wanted to find him, talk to him, to know that he was safe and to let him know that he was happy…

He sighed deeply.

_Guess it's up to Naruto._

Sasuke put aside his thoughts to concentrate on his task: leave false tracks. He had been too careless. Leaving Naruto's castle without camouflaging his spiritual energy level had been simply dumb and reckless. It had been fine when he was at the inside of the Kyuubi's domains since demon's auras, especially the powerful aura of four demons, would make it impossible to search for human's spiritual energy.

It was the basic knowledge. That's why there were teams when it came to hunting. If a slayer hunted demons alone he would be risking his life if another slayer happened to sense the demon but not the other slayer. Demons could sense human and demon auras at the same time, but humans could only detect demon or human aura. And of course different humans and demons have different spiritual energy. Tracking teams would base their search in the unique signature of the demons and the same method was used to find slayers, who had their spiritual energy higher than common humans. However this method didn't work so well with humans, because unlike demons, a human's spiritual energy depended on his life spam and vice-versa. If a slayer used all of his spiritual energy he would die, and once you're dead, you're body ceases to have spiritual energy. It was that simple.

When slayers were injured or nearly dead their spiritual energy would run lower than it should be hence modifying its natural signature. That was why he had to leave. Once he fully recovered the ops would've been able to locate his position, endangering not only Naruto who isn't allowed outside of the mountain but Sakura and Lee.

He could only thank the Gods that things hadn't turned to the worse. In the worst case scenario, Naruto would be sealed again this time forever, Sakura and Lee would've been trialed for deserting, and he would be executed for high treason. There was no way he would let that happen, having Naruto running after him in an attempt to get him to be his mate was only a plus.

After two days and three nights running around like crazy he finally reached the north frontier of the Land of Grass.

And… Naruto wasn't there.

He would leave just like that. Once he crossed over the other side of the river, he would not be seeing the fox demon for a long, long time. He would leave without a single word or kiss…without support or trust. He would simply leave.

The raven haired slayer remained still. His feet were stuck to the ground, a sea of luxurious green grass at the light of day. Even though the sky was open, filled with shinning stars and silver crescent moon, he only looked ahead, where the sound of water running freely came from. He then noticed how tired he was. His limbs were slightly shaking, and his breathing was faltering. Either it was the shock of the fact that Naruto wasn't there to stop him or the weakness and exhaustion he couldn't tell.

Sasuke lay on the grass not bothered by the cold of winter. He would only rest, close his eyes for a small nap, and if he was lucky enough, when he woke up next morning his demon would be right next beside him.

He smiled, knowing it would be better this way. Somehow the thought of traveling through the world became just that… a thought. Naruto should give him his gratitude. He would have a mate after all.

The demon fox sniffed the air urgently. Time was running out and he was still far away from the northern frontier. The Land of Grass was… well the name said it all actually. All of the country was a long carpet of vivid green tall grass. There were some rock formations there and there, but just that. There wasn't a single tree, and flowers would only grow in spring, not even villages (not of humans anyway) were at sight.

Naruto never gave up on anything; even knowing that the sun would rise within half an hour, meaning he would most probably… lose Sasuke forever, he still ran like the wind. It was frustrating because the wind carried the scent of his human, although he couldn't see him.

He looked at the open night sky not slowing down his pace in the least. The stars were already fading out, though his hope would only increase. There was no way he would lose his fated mate, not after what they had been through. Sasuke said that he loved him, and he had as well told him that he loved him. Things could not end like that. They simply couldn't…

The golden fox demon stopped, reaching the small river that marked the frontier. Slowly he walked to the figure that lay on the floor. His human looked small when he was curled on himself. Naruto changed to his human form, feeling that something wasn't right.

It was definitely Sasuke that was sleeping peacefully on the blades of grass. But why was he here on this side of the river? He could have simply had take a couple of steps to the other side and had sleep there, so why? Had he been waiting for him?

Blue eyes scanned the human carefully, checking for any wounds but there were none. His human had let him win… and that made him furious.

"Sasuke! Wake up!"

Said human woke up startled, never expecting that the demon would be mad at him. Confused about it, the demon slayer was about to talk when he was abruptly interrupted.

"Why did you let me win? I know you, you would do anything to prove you're better than me, so why? Even if it was just a test, you would have cross the river to make a point! Why? ANSWER ME!"

"I… what is that supposed to mean? I chose to be with you."

"Yes, but I want to know why!"

"I…it isn't worth it."

"What? What isn't worth it?"

"Not being with you. I want to be with you…"

Naruto was not an idiot. He could tell the sadness in his tone.

"What isn't worth it?"

"Looking for my brother, following my dreams… it isn't worth it, if I can't be with you."

The demon locked his gaze with the onyx orbs of his human. He firmly believe that… that he couldn't have his dreams and him. He was giving up on one of them. And he chose to stay with him. He was sad because of it.

"What is it? Your dream?"

"Travel around the world. I mean, I never left the village. When I was small I dreamt of that, but after my family died I forgot it. But I remembered… because I finally got rid of my hate somehow. It's because I love you. That's why it isn't worth it. I have you, and dreams are meant to be dreams."

"You're saying you want to be with me, even though you'll be sad?"

"I am not sad. I will choose you always because I'm happy with you."

"But… you'll still be sad."

"I know, dobe! However I can live with that sadness. I can't live without you though. I want to be with you, but I want to see the world. You can't because if the elders find out you'll be locked forever in some stone or urn. And… damn it I don't know what to say anymore!"

"You're right, I can't go with you. I lived three hundred years and ten of those I spent exploring this world. Two months is one thing but the elders would notice my absence if I left for more than a year."

"Ten years? As if I could stay away that long."

"I know you could. And I know you would think of me every day, you would love a bit more as the days went by."

Naruto had finally understood what Gaara had said. Humans would always leave, and it was selfish to stop them. If he really loved Sasuke he would let him go. After all ten years were like ten minutes in a demon's time spam.

"Naruto?"

"You should go and look for your brother and see the world while you're at it."

The human looked at him firmly.

"It's a promise. In ten years after you make your dream come true, you'll come back and stay with me forever."

"Naruto. I… really don't know what to say."

"I didn't say it would be that easily, I have three conditions."

Sasuke smirked.

"Do tell, dobe. You can do your worst."

Naruto could only grin at the statement.

* * *

Again very sorry for the late update. I hope you like it so far. Next chapter will be about, well... very smuty themes?


	18. Forever mine

Chapter 18

**Forever Mine**

Sasuke was getting a little impatient. The demon in front of him kept grinning, planning something. It was making the human feel uncomfortable not knowing what.

The blonde demon's eyes shinned while slowly he walked to the raven haired boy. Sasuke firmly locked his gaze with the demon's blue eyes. He could tell the lust, the love, and the longing…

Feeling safe he let Naruto hold him. One arm slipped down his back, while the other circled his neck in slow movements. The slayer could feel the demon's hot breathing in his neck.

"I'll start by the third condition…", he whispered to his ear."… As you know I mate for life and I'll have the same life spam as you once… I'll get to that later actually… and, hum, after you come back after ten years, I want to have kids."

The punch the blonde demon received made him fly a good two meters.

Sasuke glared hard, and his eyes were flashing red. It had been a while since Naruto saw those particular angry orbs. If the human slayer had his kunai with him, he would most certainly pin the blonde to the ground and then threaten him with the tip of his sword in the neck. However he still had a couple of fire spells he could use and he was tempted.

The blue eyed fox demon whined, while rubbing his cheek.

"What the hell was that for, teme?"

"For you being a dobe! In case you haven't notice I'm a human male! I can't bear children!", the human hissed, truly mad.

"So what?", Naruto said confused.

"Are you doing this on purpose! Forget it. I know you're too dumb to play with people's feeling. So, why do you think we can have children?"

"I didn't say you would bear them, teme! It is impossible for human males I'm very aware of it! However for demons be it male or female it doesn't make a difference."

"No."

"Why?"

"I would never let you carry my children. You're a threat!"

"What?"

"You heard me, I won't trust you my infants."

"Are you telling me we won't have kids because you don't trust me?"

"No, I do trust you, I just don't trust you with my kids."

"So… What? You're telling me that if you could you would bear my kits?"

"Yes."

"Gods, you're lucky I'm not in heat anymore otherwise…"

Sasuke then understood what he had just said in the heat of the moment. He blushed slightly.

"Fine I won't bear our kits. You are!"

"What? That's impossible you said it yourself!"

"But if you're a female you could. I'll teach a spell I invented."

"A spell you invented? Why in the world would someone invent a spell to turn a male into a female?"

"A pervert that likes to spy on heaven maidens while they bathe?"

The slayer glowered.

"Fine.", he mused darkly.

"Really?"

"Yes. Anything to keep you from bearing our kits, I mean kids."

"Why is that so bad?"

"You're the Kyuubi. And I noticed when Kakashi entered your domains that the slayers don't sense the most powerful demons. If it had been one that wanted your power, and not Kakashi you would have a fight until death."

"You know I wouldn't lose."

"You would win the fight, but you would lose our kids."

Naruto looked into the raven's black eyes, shocked.

"You didn't think about that, did you?", Sasuke muttered.

"You're right, I didn't. I would be a threat to our kits, but still…"

"There's still the elders. What would you tell them? That you got fat from eating rice? They would eventually found out, and me as well. I would be killed and they would most certainly seal you, and our kids would be at their hands to serve their own purposes."

"You're pretty negative aren't you?"

"No, I'm being realistic! On the other hand if it was me carrying, the elders wouldn't suspect a thing, not even that you keep me in the castle since they wouldn't be able to sense my spiritual energy."

"Somehow, I have the feeling that you're only saying that you want to carry my kits really badly."

"Tsk. Usuratonkachi."

"Then, will you?"

The demon was again on his feet, walking towards the human again.

"Yes."

Naruto grinned. He really was glad he wasn't in heat, he didn't know what he would do to his human if he was. Well he did know, but he would regret later if he hurt the raven haired boy.

He kissed the human lightly, supporting his middle back with his arms. The human's breathing had hitched for a few seconds and then became heavy.

"My second condition is that before you go, you stay two weeks in my castle. After that you can beat the hell out of me, because I'm sure I'll try to persuade you not to leave. Seriously you will have to beat me for me to let go of you. And finally, this leads me to the first condition."

"Which is?", Sasuke whispered.

"Mate me."

"Now?", his human inquired surprised.

The demon's eyes shinned with lust.

"In the open?", the human swallowed.

He started slowly to push Sasuke down on his back.

"In broad day light?", his human blushed.

Naruto's answer was to kiss him deeply. They were now lying on the green grass. Sasuke was lying on his back with his legs spread so Naruto could comfortably lie on top of him. The human wasn't actually thinking about the position he was, more concerned with the soft demanding lips that had him on his back submissively.

When the demon started to nibble his bottom lip, he gasped in surprise, never experiencing anything like this before. Naruto however seemed to know exactly what he was doing, slipping his tongue and exploring the human's mouth. Sasuke moaned when Naruto started to suck his tongue with his own.

Desperate for air, the fox demon parted from the human. A second after he was already licking the onyx eyed boy's neck. Who in bliss tried to desperately repress his moans.

As a demon slayer he had always restrain himself from moaning in pain. He had train to be tolerable to it. Pleasure however was another thing, since he never had a particular interest in it. He had busied himself with training and his revenge instead.

It was all new to him. The heat. The need. The want. It really was difficult to repress the pleasure he was feeling; that Naruto was making him feel. So when the demon found a sweet spot between his neck and shoulder and sucked hard on it, he wasn't capable off muffling his loud moan.

Naruto took this opportunity to rip the human's clothes off, shredding it into pieces. Sasuke only growled in disapproval and decided that the dobe needed a lesson. Two could play that game, no matter how inexperienced he was. To the demon's surprise, his human reached the back of his head, playing with his golden locks before he pushed him into a kiss. This time it was Sasuke who was initiating and with tongue as well. He was a fast learner. While fighting for dominance, the demon slayer started to strip the blonde from his horrible orange kimono.

He blushed upon seeing the blonde's tan and broad chest. His blue eyes were ogling his body as well, which only worsen the red on his features. The demon then proceeded to lick and suck his chest, stopping suddenly for some reason.

Sasuke being the inexperienced kid he was, could only ask himself why he had stopped too embarrassed to ask the blue eyed demon out loud. He really had no clue, and due to that he was feeling scared; another emotion to add to list of "the emotions that love makes you feel". He hated it; being scared, although it was a different kind. So he did what any other proud male would do: he bit Naruto out of his daze. It had been a fast movement; he raised his torso up, grabbed the demon's nape of the neck and bit him on the side of his neck.

The fox demon gasped, feeling even more aroused, which cause his ears and eight tails to pop out. Sasuke noticed and forgetting his initial embarrassment he left the blue eyed fox's neck and nibbled gently at his furry ear, earning him a loud groan from the demon.

Naruto had almost lost it. Almost. If he had known better, he would think that Sasuke knew how sensitive his ears were, and was teasing him. His tails fluttered behind him, a reaction to the pleasurable feeling.

He had been distracted momentarily by his mate's fast heartbeat, which he hoped it would always remain beating. He had never thought he would love such a sound, and how much it would hurt him if he never heard it again. He had almost fallen to a depressed state when Sasuke had bitten him awake.

The moment the human had nibbled his ears he grabbed his waist and pinned him down, forgetting the sadness immediately. After what felt like a second, he started to hump his mate hard. The raven moaned loud repeatedly, closing his eyes in pleasure and releasing the demon fox's ear.

Sasuke felt the warmth turn into a blazing fire, making his hips move upwards in need. His consciousness was slowly fading, losing to the overcoming lust.

He wasn't the only one.

Naruto never thought he would feel the same as if he was in heat now that the season was over. He was on the edge, and his mate was not making it easy. Sasuke was awfully demanding, encircling his legs around his waist to make him press harder against his body, while groaning in lust and surprisingly anger.

"Will you hurry up, usuratonkachi?", he growled biting Naruto's fox ear."I really don't know what I'm supposed to do so get moving!"

"Ouch! Sasuke stop biting my ear! Are you in heat or something?", Naruto asked not really expecting an answer.

"Yes, so hurry!"

"I don't want to hurt you! So slow down, before we both regret it!"

At this the raven haired boy growled.

"Naruto, if you don't get going you're the one who will regret it!"

The Sharigan was very visible right now, when they both locked their gaze.

A strangled short laugh escaped Naruto's lips, stopping all of his other actions. Somehow, he had gotten to feel… desperate? He had made the resolution of going slow since he didn't want his mate to hurt, and now said mate was in heat, and demanding to be taken, making him losing it and go into heat as well. His mind was wandering again to the time he wanted to mate with the human badly enough to hurt and…

"Ouch"

Sasuke had kicked him to get loose.

He had KICKED him!

Naruto's eyes had widened in shock.

Sasuke was in the process of leaving, with his hands and knees on the soft grassed soil when he felt a sudden weight on his back. The human only had the time to gasp when Naruto's teeth sank on his ass. Before he had the time to scold the blonde, the last one had quickly spread his mate's legs and licked the entrance of his hole. The raven haired teen moaned loudly, losing all physic and mental strength. Again he was moving his hips upwards, arching his back.

When the fox demon got tired of teasing his mate, he thrust his tongue inside, earning him a loud mewl from the human who continued to move his hips. Sasuke felt his body quivering under the melting heat he was feeling. The feeling of Naruto's tongue thrusting in and out repeatedly had been however short. He groaned at the loss of the movement only for a few seconds before the fox demon thrust his length in one go, hitting the right spot.

Sasuke cried on the top of lungs, both in pleasure and pain. The demon thrust a second time, and a third, every time increasing the pace and hitting that spot even harder. At this point the raven haired boy was lost to lust and turned into a mess of moans and mewls, while thrusting his hips upwards. Naruto on the other hand had lost his self-restriction the moment he saw his mate's behind. He was groaning as loud as Sasuke was, while slamming himself into his mate. The quivering under him and the mewling only made him increase his pace, and bit down on his human's shoulder.

The pleasure turned impossible to stand has Sasuke was lacking the strength to cry out. He came hard, causing his already tight insides to clench the demon's length. Naruto also came, however he kept thrusting riding out of his orgasm, which caused the human to cry in hot searing pleasure and pass out.

When Sasuke woke up, it was already sunset. He was lying down on the soft fresh grass naked has the day he was born. Even though he was tired he had woken because he felt aroused. All thanks to Naruto's tail which rubbed softly against his inner thighs and groin. He moaned softly. At his side, Naruto's fox ears perked up. He could smell his mate's arousal, making his tails flutter faster.

This time the demon was sober enough to restrain himself from humping his mate to the ground which he was now very tempted. Sasuke on the other hand was conscious and enough lustful to put his pleas into words.

"Naruto, please…"

The fox positioned himself between his mate's legs, licking the already spread thighs. The teasing didn't take long as the human's moans increased in sound.

"Hurry…"

Naruto would not make that mistake twice. Swiftly he entered his mate's entrance, which was still sensitive to pleasure. The demon groan has his human began to move his hips to meet his thrusts. This time Sasuke wrapped both his legs and arms around Naruto's respective waist and neck, deepening their contact. The pleasure quickly overcame both, as they came, panting desperately for air.

The human's lips met his lover's for a short couple of seconds.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They would have never guess that in that same exact moment everything began falling apart.

* * *

I know, I know, you want to kill me. To bad that you need me for the continuation. I'll write as soon as I can so please be patient.


	19. The stolen tail

Chapter 19

**The stolen tail**

The moment they had return to the castle turned out to be awkward. There was no other word that could match what the demon slayer had felt.

First, because he had been wearing Naruto's bright orange kimono since the demon had ripped his clothes into very small shreds.

Second, said demon because of the first reason had ended up naked; the shameless blonde didn't mind not having any clothe and even if Sasuke also didn't mind he didn't want the demon to walk him home like that! So Naruto had shifted to his true form; however when they reached the mountain's territory the Kyuubi had to change into his smaller fox form, and Sasuke ended up carrying him.

And third and last, the human could have swear that the three elderly demons looked at him funny, and it wasn't because he was wearing Naruto's kimono while carrying said demon in his arms.

He entered the mansion without a word, with Naruto still in his arms and walked steadily to the blonde's room.

* * *

"Damnit! I can't believe they mated already! The beginning of my novel is ruined!", Jirayia cried, holding his notebook in his hand.

"Don't worry, knowing Naruto I know you'll have lots and lots of opportunities to gather information.", the silver haired demon said with a grin under his mask.

The female demon was busy blushing and thinking perverted things. Naruto really had mated. That brat! He really was a lucky demon and she really was happy for him but… there was no way she would be here when the house got filled with a dozen of little brats. And knowing Naruto it really would be a dozen of kids. She pitied the poor human.

On the other side she was glad that she had won herself a few gold coins with the bet they had…

"Oh, shit!"

"What is it Tsunade?"

"I won.", she replied terrified.

"What?"

"I won the god damn bet! They mated before they came here!"

"Oh, shit!"

"Oh, shit indeed, we have an unwanted guest just waiting outside the mountain's territory."

"And there goes my novel."

* * *

Naruto changed into his human form once he reached his room. He happily strolled to a closet and took out a very familiar object.

Sasuke growled.

It seemed he would be wearing revealing kimonos during his honey moon. Not that he cared that much, he would wear them as long as Naruto liked it, though he would prefer not to wear any at all.

He smirked, knowing exactly what he would do next.

When Naruto turned around, the slayer graciously stripped the kimono he was wearing, and walked to the demon, never hesitating. Said demon's eyes fixated his pale slender body, widening in surprise immediately.

The smirk in Sasuke's face grew. He wouldn't be wearing feminine kimonos for now, by the way Naruto's fox ears and tails popped out.

Forgetting completely about the kimono he was holding, the fox demon licked his lips pleased with the sight. The light flutter of tails was the only sound that was made the moment Naruto quickly grabbed his mate and pushed him onto the soft futon. His mate was as active as ever nibbling his furry ears, and firmly locking his slender legs around his waist, while caressing his back.

Groaning, the demon quickly lodged his lips onto Sasuke's sensitive neck earning him soft moan and a lick on his ear. He had already started dry humping his mate when Tsunade slid the paper door suddenly. No need to say that the female demon's face changed red in a flash. Both demon and human growled, tempted to ignore the other demon and continue with their honeymoon.

Which they did…

"Ahem! AHEM!"

"WHAT, old hag? Can't you see we're busy?", Naruto's eyes flashed red.

"We got trouble, and if you weren't _busy_ you would have noticed it!"

The Kyuubi's ears perked up. This time the red pupils were accompanied with a growl and a thin red aura. Naruto was changed into his true form in a blink of an eye. His ears were lowered when he released his second growl.

Sasuke looked at his lover true form. He never had the opportunity to see it properly. Naruto's coat was golden, not a bright yellow or orange, or the typical red. The tip of his years and legs were however dark black, while the muzzle and tip of his tails were as white as snow. His members were slim and perfectly muscular under the short silky looking fur. His fangs and sharp teeth made him a fearful sight as well as his sharp ivory claws. The kyuubi was at least eight feet tall, and he barely fit in the room with his tails fluttering angrily.

His lover was definitely dashing and strong looking, even if he was actually a fox.

_I guess that makes me a fox's bride alright. I like his fox form better__ than his human form._

"Where are my weapons?" Sasuke asked, while dressing the silvery kimono Naruto had took out of the closet.

"Down floor, but I hope we won't need them."

All the demons were gathered at the west gate. Sasuke was right beside Naruto holding his sword loosely. He could tell that the fox demon wasn't bearing his teeth because of fear. He could feel the hatred in those lows growls. The other three demons were probably more worried with him lashing at the intruder than the intruder itself. After all a single demon, not even a tailed one, would be no match for the Kyuubi, plus the three incredibly powerful demons, and the best slayer of the Fire Country.

Sasuke could only feel sorry it. However if Naruto was that upset then the demon would be strong enough to be an entertainment.

"Who is it?", he asked straight forward.

"Orochimaru. He's at the same level of Jirayia and Tsunade. He's a very nasty fellow; the demon trial judged him and exiled him a thousand of years ago. " Kakashi explained.

"Why?"

"He's _despicable_." Naruto snapped."He installed himself in a village in the north and demanded the human's a sacrifice every three years."

"I'm guessing that kind of sacrifices are different from my situation."

"Actually it wasn't and at the same time it is."Jirayia said.

"How so?"

"Orochimaru would send his subjects look for a sacrifice with a beautiful body and high spiritual power through all land. After that he would demand the people from that village that person. It stopped after he was exiled, but it seems he started to look for sacrifices a little after Naruto was unsealed."

"Then why is Naruto so mad?"

"I guess you didn't notice then. Naruto only has eight tails."

"He stole my tail, and now I'm going to make him pay."

* * *

Poor Jirayia... he won't be writting his novel after all...

It's short I know. If you got a little confused they're will be more details in the next chapter so don't worry.

Hope you liked it, I'll update as soon as I can.

Oh! And the second chapter of Miracle is an understatement will be updated today as well.


	20. The choice

Chapter 20

**The choice**

**Eight years ago…**

Ever since his family had died due to demons eight months ago, Sasuke began to change drastically. The cheerful and obedient child he was once was substituted by a cold distrustful child that broke the rules that the village was so meticulous about.

Uchiha Sasuke was eight years old when he killed his first demon, an honor only bestowed upon young men twice his age. It was the village's culture, their way of doing things, and he had broken centuries of tradition.

Escaping the village was easy enough; it was even pathetically easier to fool the guards of the gate. The raven haired boy did not understand why kids like him didn't go out the gates if it was so easy to go through them.

Was it fear of encountering the cruel demons everyone talked about?

Or was it the fear of losing their lives?

Because, as Sasuke looked at the ashes of the demon he killed, he concluded that he was not afraid of demons… and he wasn't afraid to die.

Death meant nothing, because he wouldn't die until he slayed all the demons in this world. Even if it meant breaking the law he would kill Kyuubi as well. He would be the last on his list before leaving that dammed village for good in order to slay other demons.

He hated how other people in the village looked at him, like he was some type of rare species that brought good luck to them. He hated the fake smiles that covered second intentions. And he hated how people did not see him.

All they saw was an Uchiha, they didn't see a child grieving from lose.

Sasuke kept breaking all the rules; he kept pushing himself to his limits until one day when he remembered what fear was like.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was now thirteen and according to the village's tradition it was the age he would finally hunt down a demon and complete his rite of passage. After this he would be allowed to assist his seniors.

The village didn't know he had already killed small and middle six hundred and eighty one demons until now. He was still angry at himself for the small amount of demons he had slayed, in five years. His average was one demon a week, two if he was very lucky.

However he was tired of killing small fry, and week demons that didn't put up a ten minute fight. He was determined to fight and seal the strongest demon he could find and he knew just the one he was going after.

Kyuubi had been unsealed sixteen years ago and ever since then it had been wandering around somewhere in the higher mountains. Part of him suspected it was responsible for his family's death but he couldn't get his revenge now. He would wait until he was stronger to kill it, but for now he would measure his strength to see how much stronger he would have to be.

As tradition told he parted from the village at sunrise, he had until sunset to fight and seal a demon in a container he was given by the elders. The raven haired teen left, bitter that he couldn't hear congratulations about accomplishing his thirteen years.

He didn't know why he was still expecting something like that. It was like this every year since he was alone. The only good part of it was that later he would be eating a hot meal for free.

In order to seek Kyuubi he climbed the mountains. He wasn't nervous nor was he afraid. In fact he was dying to try the technique he learned recently. He had literally shocked his tutors with it.

However, as time went by, and his search proving to be fruitless the raven haired wondered himself if he should quit. Kyuubi couldn't be sensed, and maybe it was a sign he wasn't ready for facing it.

Suddenly, all his thoughts ceased when he heard inhuman screams.

His body froze as he saw smoke in the sky coming from the village. It was that day all over again. Two older slayers appeared from his behind telling him that the test was delayed because the leader was killed by a demon on a loose. They were about to scold him because he wasn't supposed to be here so near to Kyuubi's territory.

Sasuke was going to defend himself but such had not been needed because the men in front of him were killed right before his eyes.

The demon was huge.

He couldn't see where he started or ended, all he saw was the decapitated bodies and blood.

It was eating them.

The boy was frozen in fear, shocked at the scene that unraveled before him. White scales were covered in blood that did not belong to the demon, as his eyes were tracking the head of the demon. It was the sound of bone cracking, being eaten and swallowed that made his body start to shiver uncontrollably.

Uchiha Sasuke was scared to the point he couldn't even scream although he realized he was going to die.

The expected moment of the demon noticing him finally came when the snake, or the man inside the snake's mouth moved its head and locked its yellow eyes on him.

The boy refused to cry, as the man snake slide to him.

"An Uchiha? I thought they had died. What a wonderful surprise."

Even when the snake's tongue ran across his face he didn't flinch. He was too petrified for that.

"Deliciousss. You are perfect, but still young. I'll come for you. Remember that dear Uchiha-kun."

And with that said, the demon attacked the boy.

* * *

Naruto roared in anger to Orochimaru.

"Give me back my tail you bastard."

The white man snake smiled sickly, his eyes looking towards something the demon fox could not point out.

"Why would I do that when you have something that belongs to me?"

The fox demon let a pulse of energy escape from him body creating a gust of pure energy.

"What are you…?"

A scream stopped the demon king from lashing at the devil snake. It had made his body shiver in pain and desolation. All his anger was replaced by panic at the sight of his human mate curled on the ground screaming from pain.

"You have quite the guts, mating something I marked as mine years ago, right in my territory."

The fox demon turned to his human form in a heartbeat, trying to appease his heart by embracing his crying mate.

_No, no, no, no! Please, no!_

"Naruto…", Tsunade started to say but stopped.

The blond demon felt devastated as he gaze upon the black mark on Sasuke's shoulder blade.

Sasuke had been marked.

Unlike being mated, the mark was bestowed upon humans by demons like Orochimaru. The mark was proof that Sasuke was his to do whatever he wished. Right now he was using the mark to make his mate suffer and there was nothing he could do because marks could not be undone not even by the demon that had done it. Sasuke would have the mark until the day he died.

Sasuke was Orochiumaru's for life.

A particular painful scream from him made Naruto's heart break as he could do nothing to stop the pain the love of his life was feeling.

"Stop it! STOP IT!", Naruto shouted to the snake.

"You have a simple choice king of demons. Give me the boy or let me kill you."

"NO! Naruto, no!"

Never in his life had the king of the demons shed a tear until now. When he had finally found happiness, when he had finally found his mate, he was forced to a choice like this.

If he let Sasuke go he would be leaving his mate in the hands of a demon known to eat humans just like him and worse. What would that snake do to him knowing that the human was mated. No demon liked their possessions stained by other demon's smell, they would either destroy them or… leave their scent again on them. He would force his mate to bed him. Orochimaru won, he was going to kill Sasuke either way so he would die as consequence.

He only had to choose if he died now or later.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke. I love you so much."

The demon's tears fell hard on the human's face, who in returned cried to not being able to return the words between his cries of pain.

"I love you."


	21. Honey moon

Chapter 21

Honey moon

Naruto turned his back, and without any delay lunged forward towards Orochimaru. The white snake had not expected him to attack so he took it as an advantage.

The blow sent the giant snake demon back across his territory ad out of the forest to the plains behind the mountain where he used to have matches with Sasuke.

The demon fox had no time to lose. Every second he took to bring the snake down was a second in which his mate suffered from an excruciating pain for not obeying the master of the mark.

With urgency the nine tailed fox sent one of his most powerful fire spells directed to the snake which still hadn't recomposed from the latest attack.

Just as Naruto suspected Orochimaru had been bluffing. He didn't want Sasuke dead. The human was too precious of a rarity to be rid of just like that. Not only was he an Uchiha he was also the mate of the most powerful demon in the world who hold a ninth of the ruling power of the demon world. However, that didn't mean he couldn't punish either of them.

The bond he shared with Sasuke let him feel the pain the human was feeling and it was all but pleasant. He knew his human was strong but bearing such a pain for long would leave damages, he needed to let Orochimaru see that he wouldn't fall for his bluff and make him retreat before Sasuke broke.

Two separated attacks one of water and another of lightning flew at the demon snake in that moment. There were both misses but Naruto made sure to follow the Jiraiya's and Kakashi's lead and took the snake by surprise with an attack from above smashing the snake's titanic body against the ground.

The attack had raised smoke blocking the view of white snake king, but Naruto already knew the coward had escaped underground towards his hidden palace.

The Kyuubi knew it wouldn't be the last he would see of the bastard.

Without any further delay the demon fox ran back towards his castle, followed by his masters.

* * *

The view he saw made his heart wrench. Sasuke was unconscious on his bed with Tsunade using her slugs to heal any damage that was done. He didn't wait for any instruction from the female demon, he walked straight towards his human and laid near him in his human form.

"I don't know the extent of his injuries. I can only heal physical pain. Any damage he might have will only be known when he wakes up.", the blonde female demon said. "There's a good chance it won't be permanent."

"I hurt him.", the fox demon spoke in a controlled tone.

"I'm sure the Uchiha will hit you if he hears you say that. He is a very intelligent human, I'm sure he knows what you did was the right thing."

"I still hurt him."

"Then be sure to compensate him with the best honey moon you can think off. If I recall you weren't having problems in acting shamelessly before this messy situation."

The female demon left the room then, leaving Naruto with a faint smile while rested close to his love in hope he would be forgiven.

* * *

It felt only like a moment to Sasuke, the time he spent unconscious. There was no trace of the intense pain that had possessed him, and his only concern was to the demon he was mated with.

Being the idiot his demon fox was, he knew he felt guilty for what he had done, even though it had been the best choice. He knew the implications of belonging to a demon by the bond of a mark. He knew it all too well and if Naruto hadn't thought for him either way he would have taken his own live before the demon snake could have him.

Immediately he saw blue eyes gazing at him, the moment he opened his eyes. True to his expectations, he recognized guilt and sorrow on the face of his beloved.

"Dobe, that face doesn't suit you.", he spoke softly.

A large grin was soon on the demon's face, who quietly began to cuddle on his side.

The human returned his approach imitating his actions, making them both on their sides embracing each other. Sasuke was the first to initiate the kiss.

He kissed the demon's lips softly, and then his nose and eye all in small slow movements filled with loved he never thought he had to give. He returned to kiss the fox's lips tenderly.

"I never thought you could be so forgiving. You always want to have a rematch when things don't go your way."

"Those two have nothing in common. This is this and that is that. But if you really see it that way, then you can call this my payback for what you did."

"You're not going to kick my ass after this are you? You have the tendency to spoil things when they get to the good part."

"That's because of a stupid usuratonkachi's tendency to come up with idiotic remarks such as that."

As to prove Naruto right, the human bit his nose harshly before kissing it in an apologetic way, which made the demon fox growl.

"Not fair. Our honey moon is totally ruined because of that cree…"

The blond was interrupted with a fierce kiss. The human deepened the kiss as he rolled over the demon so he would be on top of him, straddling his hips.

_As if I would leave my honey moon be a failure. I never failed at anything and I'm not starting today. I'm a Uchiha for god's sake._

As soon as he started rolling his hips, he heard the familiar sound of a pair of ears and tails popping. He left the blond's lips only to look for a fury ear to lick slowly before biting softly on it. The demon below him growled in approval, taking advantage of their new position to sink his lips and teeth around the human's neck, while his hands searched for his hips.

Sasuke let the demon take his clothes of, taking only the enough time to stop before he continued with moving his hips closer to the demon's groin. Thankfully, he had managed to take the Kyuubi's mind out of their encounter with the demon snake, as he felt their hardness rubbing against each other.

Naruto then forced them into sitting position as all that was left to take of his mate's clothes was the white hakama. The human allowed it, but as soon as he was finally undressed he would regain control over the demon. He was utmost sure of what he was supposed to do, no longer intimidated by shyness or embarrassment.

Leaving the fury ear he was currently licking and sucking, he took one of the demons hands that were placed on his hips forcing them together, close to his face so he could properly lick them.

The demon fox apparently didn't like the fact that Sasuke was taking the lead as his expression indicated as they gazed into each other's eyes. The human however looked at him defiantly, as he licked all the three fingers thoroughly, a clear ultimatum that if Naruto didn't obey his whishes he would be kicked out of bed, ending that night for both of them.

The fox demon growled irritated but he didn't want to stay in the dog house tonight so instead he took his frustration on his mate's neck, which he knew was one of his soft spots.

Sasuke restrained from moaning just yet, leaving just strained breaths resonating in his throat. As soon as he was finished he let go of the demon's fingers which to his dismay left an opening for Naruto to show his dominance. The demon didn't lose a second to force one of his fingers inside his mate's hole, propping them already for a position of his choice as he started to push the human to fall his back.

However the raven haired human had all but a few things to say about it, and regained his dominance by pushing the demon fox on his back with the sudden impulse he did with his legs, while biting a fury ear. To ease his demon's failed attempt he graced him with a long breathy moan while moving his hips back and forth. He stopped holding his voice when as soon as the blond added an extra finger which pleased the demon immensely, but still didn't fully satisfied him, as he would rather take his mate with his back on the futon rather than being the one on his back.

With the intense feeling of his climax approaching, Sasuke decided he couldn't wait longer. Forcing Naruto to take his fingers off of him against his will, he positioned himself above the demon's sex before he could hear any growl of annoyance and quickly force himself to take him.

Both of them moaned. As the raven took a few seconds to adjust himself to the shape of the demon's cock, the demon again decided he should take control and forced the human onto his back.

The onyx eyes teenager didn't have the time to protest, since the kyuubi decided he wouldn't let the human have control over him and started to thrust. Sasuke immediately forgot why he was supposed to be mad as the fox demon kept thrusting fast and hard inside him, making him feel intense pleasure.

The loud and rough moans pleased the demon, who had definitely decided he would let his human ride him another time later. Right now, he wanted to mount the raven haired human hard and deep.

The thrusting kept increasing the compass making it almost impossible for Sasuke to finish a moan, overwhelmed by the heat and pleasure which he thought would make him explode. It wasn't long before he climaxed convulsing from pleasure, letting out small mewling sounds at the insistent thrusts Naruto gave as it only prolonged the feeling of not being able to endure such pleasure.

The human was tempted to say stop but knew it would only make the demon more serious about his ministrations. He kept mewling loudly, as his restless legs and arms shuddered. Without noticing it he was again hard and leaking.

The second time he climaxed Naruto climaxed for the first time. Giving a few more quick thrusts before the blond fell on top of his mate and kissed him deeply, forcing his tongue inside the human's mouth. He remained inside of Sasuke, as it wasn't near the end of the night. The breathy moans only made him exited as he planned for a long, long night of devouring his human the way he had the day he had first took him.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, with all due respect what the hell did you do?", Kakashi asked agonized for two different reasons.

"I didn't do anything, now stop whining like a bitch and pour me some sake before they start again.", the female demon said while putting her cup down on the table with almost enough strength to break it in half.

"I always knew Naruto had too much energy to spare, but I never knew a human could have so much stamina. I have enough research for four novels already."

"Seriously, I can't take it anymore. If they start going at it again I'll have to leave, and this time Tsunade-sama I don't think you will force me to stay, not with my current condition. I'm a bit too close of jumping Sasuke-kun, and I know Naruto-kun will kill me on the spot for even trying."

"Fine leave, you bitch in heat, I don't want you whining around anymore for not having a mate for the week."

The female demon didn't have to say it twice, Kakashi made his exit quick enough.

It was only Jiraiya and Tsunade now.

"You know, I don't have to do any writing tonight so what do you say on having a bit of fun?", the pervert demon said.

Tsunade only give him one long stare before without any warning beat the other demon to a bloody pool.

It was only Tsunade and her sake now.

* * *

For those who love this story be glad to know that it is officially out of Hiatus. Sorry for the long wait. I'll keep posting as regularly as I can.


End file.
